Adventures Of Ironclad(Put On Hold)
by ghost of fantasy
Summary: This is the adventures of Princess Star Sprite as she works with her human father, prince Silas Cosmos and his six human companions as they live, work and enjoy their lives in their kingdom of Ironclad. Many adventures await as Star pushes to prove herself to her father and protect their home. Sequel to Changing Kingdoms. WARNING: Language, Violence, and mild sexual content.
1. prologue:The Mighty Kingdom Of Ironclad

Prologue:The Mighty Kingdom of Ironclad

In the world of Equestria, there is now a new and mighty city that has rose to power thanks to the guidance and leadership...of humans. Seven years ago a space ship full of humans led by the prince of the earth, _Prince Silas Jacobson, _had led an expedition to a new world. They were ordered to conquer it by none other than the prince's father, _king Silas Jacobson,_ but once the prince and his crew got there, after spending time in the wondrous land, he chose to live in it rather than take it from the inhabitants. When he had first arrived, he met the two alicorn rulers known as princess Celestia and princess Luna. After their first confrontation, many humans were lost, but the prince had gain the magical power of the eldest alicorn sister and became one of the most powerful of fighters in Equestria.

Not only did he have magic now, he had also manage to gather what remained of his crew and find a home in a village known as Ironclad. The village was in rough shape and had been run down for the longest time, but the prince saw promise in the village. Thanks to the prince's leadership, the talents of his six loyal human subjects, and the hope filling spirit of a filly known as _Star Sprite,_ they manage to change the small village into the large and mighty kingdom it is today. Suddenly as peace and prosperity appeared to be in their grip, a sudden confrontation sparked the shortest, but most nerve racking war between Ironclad and the two super powered Equestria cities, Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. Even when out numbered, the humans and their faithful pony subjects came together, and defeated the forces of the Crystal Empire and Canterlot with great ease. But the war did not come to an end until after the prince led his troops to Canterlot and stormed the kingdom to make Celestia submit to him. A great battle then ensued between the two wielders of the sun, they went at each other hard and with determination, but in the end Celestia lost the battle and almost lost her life to the prince who had almost been driven mad by Celestia's incompetence to yield. But before tragedy could strike, the hopeful and spirit filling appearance of the small filly Star Sprite managed to calm the furious spirit of the prince and put an end to the war. The humans were then able to make peace with the princesses and secure Ironclad's place in Equestria as one of the most powerful kingdoms in Equestria, and they were finally able to live in peace.

The prince had even adopted Star Sprite and treated her as his own daughter, and in time they grew almost inseparable as father and daughter, together they ruled side by side as the princess of hope, and the prince of power. For the past seven years, Ironclad had been peaceful and undisturbed, other than the occasional attack by Diamond Dogs lately, but little did the princess of hope know, that one conflict would spark the beginning of her great adventures.

It was almost dawn and today was Silas's turn to raise the sun due to the deal he had made for peace between Ironclad and Canterlot. The sun began to raise as it shined upon the great city, with its finely crafted stone houses and wooden roofs as well as the great walls made of pure iron ore stone that protected the city from harm. The sun made the minerals on the stones glitter as the citizens rose from their slumber and activity immediately began to stir as thousands began walking the smooth stone streets. The sun then began to shine upon the great Ironclad castle with its white walls and its steel roofs gleamed from the light, and within this castle activity began to stir as well.

In the castle, through the great dark marble halls, a royal red door opened and with it a light grey unicorn mare that was about eighteen years old with gray eyes, a gray mane and tail, a cutie mark of a white star with smaller ones surrounding it, and stood almost as tall as princess Luna, she immerged from her room smiling blissfully in a gray casual dress and a golden tiara with small gems lined up on the top of it as she took in the new day.

"Ah...father has once again brought us another beautiful day, would you not agree Clipper and Clutter?"The mare asked two Ironclad guards that were stationed outside her room.

The guards of Ironclad stood twice the size of any other guard in Canterlot, Crystal Empire or Ponyville, they wore pitch black steel armor with helmets to match, their helmets rather than having feathers on their tops, they had a large and thick row of spikes going down the back of them. Their spears, swords and even cross bows were also made of black steel and the hardest wood they could find.

"Of course princess Star Sprite, It is a wonderful day indeed,"One guard known as Clutter said sternly and proudly.

"Would you like us to walk you to the throne room?"The other guard known as Clipper asked.

"No, that's quite alright, I can walk there myself,"Star Sprite said as she walked casually through the hall way.

suddenly as Star was about to pass a room that also had a royal red door, the door suddenly burst open and with it, two mares with matching blue coats and multicolored manes and tails ran out of the room while trying to put their maid outfits back on and giggling as well. Star rose an eyebrow at this, but her confusion was then put to rest as a man stepped out while putting his pants back on. The man was about twenty six years of age, he was exactly six feet tall and medium built, he had brown eyes and brown hair, and he was currently wearing nothing, but the pants he managed to put back on. As he smiled slyly and waved off the two mares that were obviously maids of the castle, he then turned to see Star looking at him funny and jumped in shock.

"HOLY SHIT!...uh Star! I uh...that's not what it looked like, I was just..."Randy frantically said before getting silenced by Star.

"At ease Randy Gavins, just try to be more discreet when luring mares to your bed, and please for the love of Celestia, please keep what you do to them in there to yourself,"Star begged as she turned her head from him in disgust.

"Oh yeah of course Star, uh...I'm guessing your going to see him,"Randy pointed out as he manage to find a white silky shirt.

"Yes...How is he today?"Star questioned as her and Randy walked down the hall.

"He's doing great...the morning is calm and blissful...just the way everyone and every pony likes it, other than the annoying diamond dog crap that occurs every so often, he's been in a great mood,"Randy explained.

"Good..."Star said as she looked to the windows that had all the legends of Equestria's history, including the story of how the humans came to be in Equestria.

"Yeah, besides its nothing that Maverick O'Neil can't handle, the farms are the only things those damn hounds can reach,"Randy said as they finally came to an immense black door with royal decor all over it.

As they arrived to it they could see another man stationed at the door with two more Ironclad guards at his side. This man was in his mid forties, he was six foot two and heavily built, he had a black and bushy beard and mustache, but had no hair on his head. He had green eyes and wore giant silverish titanium armor with a black helmet with spikes that were shaped like the devils horns, and he carried around a giant black sword that was almost six feet in length. As Star and Randy approach the massive man, the man bowed to Star, but when he rose he only shot Randy a dirty look before turning back to Star.

"Good morning little Star, or maybe...not so little anymore,"The man joked in a heavy Russian accent, making Star giggle.

"Good morning Sergei, and how goes your day?"Star asked with a smile.

"It is good, everything is quiet...just the way I like it,"The man known as Sergei said.

"Told you..."Randy whispered in Star's ear.

"Is he in there?"Star asked while ignoring Randy.

"Yes of course...he is expecting you,"Sergei said as he turned and opened the door for Star.

"Oh thank you Sergei,"Star said as she walked through the door, leaving Sergei with Randy.

"So where the hell were you? I almost got ass chewed off because you weren't at royal banquet with us and the rulers of the Crystal Empire,"Sergei said with a frown.

"I was busy..."Randy simply said with a smirk as he walked off not wanting to listen to Sergei anymore.

"Yes... I can tell,"Sergei said as he sniffed and turned his attention to the two maids that were dusting off the vases right next to him.

When they heard what they had said and saw Sergei looking at them, they smiled with embarrassment as they slowly walked off to hide from the hulking human.

Meanwhile as Star Sprite entered the throne room, she looked around at the decor that was much like Canterlot castles throne room other than the extra guards that were stationed at the throne. Star then lit up as she saw a none other than her father, Prince Silas Jacobson signing a few papers before he could start the day. Silas was now thirty three years old, but he still stayed at the age of twenty six due to him being immortal with princess Celestia's magic, he was about six foot three with turquoise eyes, he still had blond messy hair and was now more built than he was before. He wore a soft royal green shirt with yellow pants and brown boots, he also had a golden cape and holstered a large three foot golden steel sword that has been enchanted by his magic through the years, and finally he wore a golden crown with a blue gem in the center.

"Father! It is so good to see you!"Star exclaimed as she rushed to the throne.

The prince had just finished signing the final paper for the day before looking up and smiling as he saw his full grown daughter still rushing to him as if she was still a filly.

"Good morning Star, and how has your day been my child,"Silas said as he rose from his throne and walked down to hug her.

"Father...I'm not a child anymore, you know that,"Star said as she hugged the prince tightly.

"I know your not...but you will always be my child,"Silas said as he broke the hug and gestured to her to walk with him."So how has your day been Star."

"It has been wonderful, but...I have to be honest, all this peace is good and all, but you have to admit...it is kind of boring,"Star said with a sigh, gaining a chuckle from Silas.

"My my Star, and here I thought us humans were the ones that were suppose to be full of action and adventure,"The prince joked.

"No I didn't mean it like that its just... Do you ever get bored? Just sitting and walking around, don't you wonder what it is out there just waiting to be discovered?"Star said as she looked out a window.

"Some times, but lately I never had the time to do such things, besides there is so much you can do here Star, is that not enough?"Silas questioned.

"Well...honestly...no, I just want to get out, just explore, see what I can learn, and maybe what I learn can help our home in the future,"Star said with pure honesty in her voice.

"I see... I understand completely Star, I was the same as you when I was your age, I wanted to explore new places and go where ever I could in hopes of learning more things to help our home, but unfortunately I can not do those things much any more, you on the other hand, maybe in time you will be able to do those things...in time,"Silas said as they made it to a door and went outside to the castle combat practice grounds."Now, if your looking for something to liven up the day, how about a nice sparring session with me?"

Catching his daughter off guard he walked to the center and removed his cape and crown, he then drew out his golden sword and pointed it at her, only exciting her.

"Okay father...your on,"Star said as she rushed to the center of the grounds, removed her dress and her tiara, and got into a fighting stance to spar with her father.

Meanwhile a young six year old boy was playing with a little filly that was at least a year younger in the Ironclad castle's royal garden that was right next to the barracks; The boy had black hair and light skin, he had brown eyes and wore overalls with some small blue shoes. The filly had a red mane and tail with a vanilla colored coat, and green eyes. As they turn to see the prince and princess squaring off, they both lit up with excitement and watched through the barred doors to the grounds.

"Dad! dad come look, the prince and princess are about to square off!"The boy called out as a man suddenly appeared from behind them.

The man had black hair and green eyes, he was six feet tall and was medium built, he wore a white silky shirt and black pants with black boots that were padded with black steel. As he walked over to the two, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot gaining the children's attention.

"What are you two going on about? Come on your mother's going to wonder where two have been,"The man said in a British accent.

"Look daddy, the prince and princess are going to fight!"The filly exclaimed as her and the boy turned back to watch, while the man looked as well with a smirk.

"Well this ought to be interesting,"The man said as he began to watch as well.

**AND IRONCLAD HAS RETURNED, BIGGER AND BADDER THAN EVER**

**SEND REVIEWS AND PREPARE FOR MANY ADVENTURES TO COME**.


	2. Chapter 1:Trouble

Chapter 1:Trouble

Back in the training grounds of the Ironclad castle, things were getting heated as prince Silas and Princesses Star were about to square off in a sparring session. Star took a defensive stance while Silas stood tall and pointed his sword at her.

Suddenly Silas when on the attack and leaped forward with a mighty swing of his sword coming in. Star threw up a shield and blasted a beam of white magic at him, but Silas then immediately slice through the blast and with the momentum of the swing, slammed against Star's shield, the force sent her flying back and crashing into a wall. Her shield managed to stay up, but was shaken and then foolishly closed her eyes as she struggled to get up. Finally she opened her eyes to see Silas right in front of her, she panicked as Silas gripped her shield and threw her back into the middle the grounds and charged forward. Star quickly and foolishly threw down her shield, she then charged up her horn and with all her strength, managed to blast a large orb of magic at him. Silas only smirked as he dove right into the orb, the orb then exploded in a massive wave of smoke and white magic dust, Star had then made the foolish decision to close her eyes once more as the smoke blew over her. Finally when she managed to open her eyes, she still didn't see her father any where and began to panic.

"Father?... Are you okay? DAD?!"She shouted in a panic as she looked aimlessly at the cloud of smoke.

"I'm right here Star,"The prince suddenly said from the smoke.

Suddenly the prince leaped out of the smoke and soared high in the air, he then front flipped high in the air over Star while unleashing a yellow magical orb from his blade as he landed twenty feet behind her. Star only had time to look up and throw up a shield as the orb made contact with her, and blew away her shield, the orb then exploded, but didn't damage Star much, with only a few scratches on her body, she looked around for Silas and was unaware that he was behind her. Silas took full advantage of this, he leaped up in the air and flipped as he came down with a downward slice, as he finished the slice, the blade suddenly unleashed a powerful magical attack in the form of a slash as it slowly went for Star.

Star felt the ground shaking around her and turned around to see the giant magical slash coming straight for her. She threw up another shield, but finally as the slash hit her shield, it immediately sliced through the shield, forcing her to jump out of the way. She quickly got to her hooves and blasted a beam of magic at the spot where she last saw Silas, but unfortunately... he wasn't there. Suddenly she felt the sting of something sharp on the back of her neck, she then sighed and bowed her head in defeat as she turned her head see Silas right behind her with his sword pointed right at her, just barely touching her neck.

"It looks like I win again Star, and do you know why?"Silas questioned.

"Because your stronger and more experience,"Star blankly said as she turned from him in shame.

"No... Experience and strength has nothing to do with it, I noticed a few things in our battle that just so happen to be the cause of your defeat... You charged in half cocked for one thing and relied on a frontal attack, and brute force, just charging into battle is a good way to expose your weaknesses, you need to take the time to study your opponent and see his own weaknesses to win in a fight,"Silas lectured as he paced back and forth while holstering his sword."But the real problem was that you kept your eyes closed half the time in fear, never close your eyes, and always keep them focused on your opponent or you will be an easy target."

Star kept her head lowered in shame from her father's lecture, but was suddenly cheered up as he lifted her chin up and smiled at her.

"It's alright sweet heart, these things just take time, you just need to shake off your fears of failing, and you'll get it in time,"Silas reassured, making Star smile a bit.

"Whoa!... That was awesome!"exclaimed two small voices.

"I'll say, it was certainly an astounding sparring session,"Added a British voice as Silas and Star turned to see the British man, the small boy and the filly watching the whole thing.

"Good morning Jason, and how have you been?"Silas asked.

"Very good sir, I was just looking for these two little scamps and I just happen to find them here watching you spar with Star,"Jason said as he patted both the boy and the filly on the head.

"Star!..."the kids exclaimed as they suddenly ran from there dad and hugged Star's legs.

They all chuckled at the kids as they hugged Star tightly, and did not let go.

"Look at that, they just can't resist their favorite foal sitter can they,"Jason said through his chuckles.

"Hello Daisy, hello Danny, how are my favorite little foals doing?"star asked as she hugged the kids back.

"Its been amazing, we saw you battling the prince... It was so cool!"The boy exclaimed as he jumped for joy.

"Could you show us how to do all that?"The filly asked.

"No...absolutely not! Come on...your mother's going to get worried about you two if your not home for dinner,"Jason said sternly as he took their hand and hoof."I'll be back tonight for your daily briefing."

Jason then carried the kids off, leaving the prince and princess to the rest of their day, they still continued to chuckle.

"I have no idea how children love you so much,"Silas said as he took up his cape and crown, and put them back on.

"Its simple... All you have to do is show the children that you care about them, and make sure they understand your intentions, but you have to make sure your intentions are good, or they will never learn to trust you,"Star explained as she put her dress and tiara back on.

"I see... So maybe that's where I went wrong,"the prince joked.

"Dad!..."Star exclaimed with embarrassment.

They both began to laugh again as they hugged each other again to shake off the joke. Suddenly they heard the doors to the swing opened and turned to see a man that was in his mid fifties and was about six feet tall, he had gray hair with a light beard and brown eyes, he wore tattered overalls with thick leather boots that were also padded with black steel plates.

"Yer majesty's!"The old man yelled in a southern accent.

"Good morning Ulfric, is there something troubling you?"Silas questioned with a raised eye brow.

The man now known as Ulfric rushed over and met face to face with the prince, before bowing and catching his breath.

"Prince Silas...the...shit...has hit the fan... Them damn hounds...have gone too far this time,"The man breathed out.

"What do you mean Ulfric? What happened?"Silas said while the man finally managed to catch his breath."Follow me inside, we'll discuss this inside."

With that said, Silas, Star and Ulfric went back inside and rushed to the throne room. As they made it back to the throne room, they entered only to find Randy and Sergei arguing over something. Suddenly a third man entered the room, he had blond hair smooth hair with blue eyes and a lightly built body, he was only about five foot ten, and wore a black leather outfit with a red cape as he entered the argument.

"If you had been defending the damn place rather than going after mares and being a blow hard, maybe they would not have taken the mine!"Sergei yelled.

"HEY! Last time I checked, you were the captain of the guard, its your job to handle security... Not mine!"Randy yelled back.

"The ponies depend on you for security just as much they depend on me, you just don't care! You are so reckless and ignorant!"Sergei yelled.

"Hey you know what, I don't need to listen to you,"Randy said as he shoved Sergei away."And by the way...I do care, I just don't care about you...so get out of my face!"

"I'm about to start breaking your face! Maybe you will listen then!"Sergei threatened.

"Then do it Sergei...I dare you! I bet you won't do shit!"Randy said as he shoved Sergei back again.

The two men then began to grapple and fight with each other, but before they could do any real harm to themselves, the blond man suddenly grabbed a hold of Randy and even manage to pin him against the wall. Sergei then charged at them about to slug Randy, but was stopped cold by the prince who suddenly appeared in front of him and stopped Sergei's punch with one hand. He then put the man's arm behind his back and restrained him as they assessed the situation.

"Thank you Daniel... You came just in time,"The prince said to the blond man.

"Thank you sir... I knew it was only a matter of time before these two started fighting,"The man known as Daniel said as they both slowly released the other two men.

"Now what the hell is going!"The prince demanded.

"Well... I guess you didn't tell him yet?"Randy asked Ulfric as he panted heavily from almost getting into a fight.

Ulfric then sighed as everyone and every pony gathered around.

"Well... It all started early in the morning, me and mah crew were digging up some fine stones and even up rooted some fine diamonds and ruby's, next thing I knew... All hell broke loose!"Ulfric exclaimed as he trailed on."I heard screams and fights going on and the minute I step out of the mine, I see about a couple dozen diamond dogs all over mah crew, they killed about three of our own..."

Solemn began to take over knowing that there were civilian casualties, they all took a moment and bowed their heads for the losses of the civilians. Finally they rose their heads as the prince began to get furious at this attack.

"I did manage to take down about ten of those hounds before I was force to retreat, so... At the moment... Their forces are weak,"Ulfric said with a bit of a growl.

The prince went deep into his thoughts as Star approached him and placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"We're not going to let them get away with this, right father?"Star said with confidence.

"Yes... These dogs have gone too far now, let's give them a reason to fear Ironclad,"Silas said sternly as he turned to Sergei."Sergei!... bring about ten earth pony troops and ten Pegasus troops, you and I will handle this problem personally."

"What about the rest of us sir?"Daniel asked.

"Daniel... Write a letter to Maverick O'Neil and tell him to warn his farmers of the danger, they could also be a potential target for the diamond dogs, the rest of you just get on with your day, I will signal to you all when the danger is past,"Silas explained as he dismissed all the men.

"What about me father? I could help you with the dogs,"Star insisted.

"No... I need you here in case something else comes up, me and Sergei can handle these mutts,"Silas said as he began to leave.

"But father... I can help you,"Star begged.

"You can help me by remaining here, you are safe here...my child,"Silas said as he left the throne room."Guards!... Fetch me my armor and helmet, we have some dogs to...put down."

"Yes sir!"two guards said in unison before rushing off.

It only took the guards a few minutes before the guards returned with a large, fully plated titanium armor that covered all the way from the neck to the feet. The prince levitated the armor and in a flash of yellow light, he was wearing it. The guards then presented Silas with his helmet, It was made of heavily dense black steel, a T shaped visor for him to see through and its spikes curved to the center from the back, front, and sides. He took the helmet and placed it on his head with both hands, he then drew his sword and gestured the guards to follow him, he then rushed through the halls and finally cam to the main gates of the castle, he magically opened them to see Sergei with ten earth pony and ten Pegasus guards, just like he requested.

"Alright!... Gather around... I want this issue ended quickly, these dogs have just murdered three innocent and hard working civilians, so for their crimes... No mercy is to be shown, hit them hard and fast, now then... Lets do this!"Silas announced, gaining a roar of cheers from the guards.

The prince then raised his hand in the air as he began to glow bright yellow, his eyes lit up as a circle of magic began to surround him and the guards. Finally in a bright flash of yellow light... The prince, Sergei, and all the guards were gone.

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE, ITS TIME TO SHOW OFF THE STRENGTH OF IRONCLAD,**

**DON'T WORRY, STAR WILL GET HER CHANCE TO SHINE.**


	3. Chapter 2:Destroy The Diamond Dogs

Chapter 2:Destroy The Diamond Dogs

Princess Star Sprite was now pacing back and forth in the throne room of the Ironclad castle, completely upset that her father had left to deal with the Diamond Dogs without her. She kicked and snorted at the ground in frustration while four Ironclad guards and Randy stood there and watched her pout at her father's mistrust in her.

"Come on... Its not the end of the world you know, so the prince doesn't trust you to handle yourself in combat...big deal,"Randy said with confidence in his voice.

"Father doesn't trust me with anything, all I have ever done is play the harmless silly filly in distress while father gets to go off and fight Diamond Dogs, Dragons, Timber wolves... EVERYTHING!"Star yelled in frustration."When will I be able to go off in search of my own adventures and battles?"

"Its not that simple Star,"Randy said as he walked over and placed a hand on Star."Prince Silas is a grown man who has been owning his skills as a warrior prince since he was ten."You are a young mare and a child to us all with only a few years of training."

The lecture hit Star hard with realization that Randy was right, but still her desire to fight and prove herself still held strong to her. She turned to Randy and sweep his hand off her shoulder as she snorted at him.

"I'm not a child Randy, I can handle myself,"Star said sternly as she stared Randy down.

"Well it sure as hell didn't look like you could after that sparring session,"Randy retorted foolishly.

He then placed a hand over his mouth as he realized he may have went a bit too far with that last sentence. But Star had already heard it loud and clear and slapped Randy hard enough to send him reeling back into the arms of two guards that were chuckling at Randy getting knocked off his ass by a young mare.

"Okay... I admit...that might have been over the line and I may have deserved that, but its still true, what can a mare with a few years of training do?"Randy questioned while rubbing his face.

Star looked deep into her thoughts, first she took a deep breath in and began to think about what she could do. She thought about who she was and what she was meant to do.

Suddenly it hits her, she is meant to spread hope and protect the innocent, she is what keeps the spirits of people high in the darkest of times. It was then that she thought about what her father said about the farmers being potential targets for the diamond dogs. She smiled at Randy who in returned smiled back, knowing that she had something planned.

"So... What crazy plan did you come up with?"Randy asked.

"Father may be able to keep me from fighting, but... He can't stop me from doing what the princess of hope is meant to do,"Star said excitedly.

"What do you mean?"Randy asked.

"You and you four guards...come with me!"Star announced as she rushed out of the throne room with Randy and the guards right behind her.

They raced down the hall ways and bursted though the doors to the royal Ironclad chariot. It was being occupied by a white stallion and mare earth ponies with Ironclad armor on, the chariot itself was made of regular steel with markings all over it. As the princess and her guards approached, the mare and stallion stood at attention.

"Get the chariot ready, we're flying to Maverick O'Neil's Ironclad farms!"Star announced as her, Randy and the guards boarded the chariot.

"Yes princess!"The two ponies said as they hooked themselves up to the chariot.

Finally Randy lost all his patience and hook Star's shoulder.

"Why are we heading to Maverick's place?"Randy asked.

"If Maverick's home is a potential target for those dogs, those farmers are going to need all the hope they can get if they want to stand a chance against a potential attack,"Star explained as the chariot took off.

"And you want to go there to give them that hope, and take out any Diamond Dog that dares to step foot on the farmers land,"Randy concluded with a sly smile.

"Exactly, we will stop at Mavericks house first to spread the news,"Star said as the chariot flew over the city."Onward to Mavericks farm!"

* * *

The Ironclad mines

Meanwhile about half mile behind the city, there lied the quarry that lead to the mines of Ironclad. Prince Silas, Sergei and a max of twenty Ironclad guards, both earth and Pegasus ponies magically appeared just outside the quarry fully armored and ready for battle. Silas saw that there were two bulk Diamond Dog guards in full body armor guarding the quarry.

Silas frowned at the dogs and suddenly charged forward while drawing his sword. The Diamond dog guards saw the prince coming and drew their swords as well, they took up a defensive position and waited as the prince closed in. Suddenly before they could even swing their blades, the prince suddenly flew pass them and slit the throat of one of the guards in the process.

As the prince stopped in his tracks right behind the other guard, they both watched as the one guard fell and gripped his bleeding neck while he slowly died. The other guard became angry and tried to turn and swing his blade, but the prince immediately brought his sword down and sliced off the paw of the diamond dog that had the sword in it. The dog screamed in pain, but was immediately silenced as the prince plunged the blade through the mouth of the dog, killing him instantly.

As the last Diamond Dog fell, Silas sighed as he signaled his guards to move forward. they all came right to the edge of the quarry and peaked down into the massive crater to see dozens of Diamond Dogs all over the quarry, digging into the ground and scrounging up tons of gems.

"Well... Ulfric is going to be pissed about this,"Sergei concluded as he watched the Dogs taking all the gems."So what is our plan of attack?"

Silas directed his eyes at every Diamond dog in the quarry and watched as the Dogs dug around the ground for gems. There attention was clearly directed at the ground and never seemed to notice the twenty large guards stacked up at the edge just waiting to tear into them. Silas then smiled as he finished studying the Dog's activity and turned back to his captain and guards.

"This will be easy, they are completely distracted on their digging, so they won't see and aerial assault coming,"Silas started as he turned to his Pegasus guards."Pegasus! You will all take to the air and rain arrows upon them, you will have time enough for at least two waves of arrows, most of them will fall before they even know what's going on."

"Yes sir!"The Pegasus said as they got into position.

"Sergei! You, me and the earth ponies will then charge in and clean up any left over Dogs that survive, then I'll use my magic to nuke whatever dogs are left inside the mine,"Silas explained while drawing his sword.

"Yes sir!... The Diamond Dogs will burn!"Sergei said fiercely as he drew out his massive sword.

With that said, the prince turned to the Dogs one last time and smirked before turning to his Pegasus guards.

"Alright then... CHARGE!"The prince roared as the Pegasus sprang into the air.

They quickly circled around the large quarry as they drew their wood and steel crossbows and aimed them directly at the dogs. After a second of aiming, the Pegasus guards unleashed their bolts and watched as their bolts immediately tore Diamond Dog guards and workers to pieces. bolts went through armor and went into the chest of Dog guards, workers took bolts in the neck and even some bolts went right between their eyes.

As panic suddenly erupted within the quarry, the prince smiled at the progress as he watched the Pegasus fire more waves of bolts at the Diamond dogs, doing just as much damage as the last. Finally the prince turned to Sergei and his earth pony guards who were just itching for a fight, finally the prince stop teasing his guards and rose his sword up high and swung down, pointing it at the remaining Dogs.

"Charge!"The prince shouted as Sergei ran down the rocky stairwell to the bottom of the quarry.

As his guards gave out a war cry and began rushing down the stairs, the prince leaped into the quarry and fell down to the bottom of the quarry. As he came only inches from the ground, he smiled as he suddenly sprouted large yellow wings that were completely made of magic from his back. The wings stopped his fall instantly and he landed softly and the hard ground, only to be surprised by Diamond Dogs that came pouring out of the mine.

The prince then smirked as he soldiers made it down the stairs and lined up in Phalanx position with the earth ponies in front and the Pegasus lining up behind them. The prince smiled as all his guards then charged in, but he was the first to attack the enemy. The prince instantly charged forward and entered the enemy lines.

He ducked and slashed with precision, and blinding speed, he slid under three sets of Diamond Dog swords and slit the throat of one that jumped in front of him. Two more rushed in to attack, but the prince blocked both strikes with his blade and ducked as he sliced off the legs of the attackers. Silas then jumped high in the air and flipped over a group of Dogs while unleashing a giant yellow orb of magic. The orb dropped like a stone on top of the group of Dogs and exploded in a massive wave of yellow sparks and smoke as it sent the massive group of dog bodies flying everywhere. As the smoke cleared, the prince landed in front of two Diamond dog guards, and before they could stab him with their swords, the prince made a three sixty spin and slit the throats of the guards, and turned to see the remaining workers and guards looking at him with fear. The prince glared at them as he began to glow bright yellow, his eyes lit up completely yellow and he grit his teeth in fury.

"**YOU DOGS DARED TO RAID THE MINES OF IRONCLAD AND KILL INNOCENT CIVILIANS?! DID YOU THINK THAT THERE WOULD BE NO CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR ACTIONS?!**"The prince roared in a voice that was like a royal Canterlot voice, only he called it a royal Ironclad voice."**YOU WILL ALL SUFFER FOR YOUR CRIMES**!"

The booming voice became to much for the diamond dogs as they covered their ears in pain, but suddenly, blood erupted as Sergei and the guards of Ironclad plunged their blades through the distracted guards. As Sergei swung his massive blade, he sent many Dogs flying in all brave dog tried to block a downward slice from Sergei, but the massive blade went clean through the dogs sword and slit the entire front of the dogs body open, killing it instantly. One Diamond Dog guard even tried to stab Sergei in the back with a small dagger, but Sergei merely swung the blunt side of his massive and knocked the Dog into the air, sending him flying as he broke every bone in his body.

"You Diamond Dogs are weak! I spit on you weak mutts!"Sergei said loudly as he spit on a dead Diamond Dog worker.

The guards neatly made quick work of the remaining Diamond dogs and plunged their spears into the Dogs and then finishing the wounded off with another spear to their chests, finally... The battle was over.

The prince and his group of guards slowly walked around all the dead Diamond Dogs that littered the ground. He then walked to the entrance to the mine and made his right hand glow as he pointed it inside the cave.

"Alright!... Whatever Dogs are left in there, come out with your paws up or I will nuke the shit out of this mine and fry you all alive!"The prince warned before hearing small foot steps approach the entrance.

Suddenly, two Diamond Dogs walked out with their paws in the air and were horrified as they looked around to all their guards and workers who laid dead at the prince's feet. One dog wore a red vest with gems in his pocket, had green eyes and had a dark grey coat. The other was a smaller dog with a light brown coat, yellow eyes, and had a collar with diamonds around it. The Dogs got to there knees as the prince and Sergei glared at them, finally Sergei stepped forward and punched them both in the gut hard, making them drop to their belly's in pain.

"What was that for!"Exclaimed the smaller dog as he gripped his stomach in pain.

"For murdering innocent and hard working miners in your raid, you really should have known better than to even think of raiding Ironclad's mine and think there would be no consequences,"Silas said in a low but menacing growl while putting the blade of his sword to the taller dogs mouth threatening to slice it open.

"Wait sir!... Something is wrong!"Sergei said as he looked around the place, but saw that the two Diamond Dogs were only ones left."I have seen these dogs before, but there was another one, these dogs were in a trio, but one of them is missing."

"Really?..."Silas said as he turned back to the dogs only to see them laughing."Where's your third friend?"

"Ha Ha Ha... We will never tell you, even if we did... It would be too late,"The smaller Diamond Dog said as he began to laugh hysterically.

Suddenly the laughing Diamond Dog was punched in the face and knocked out by the prince. He then turned and slugged the other dog, knocking him out as well, the prince then sighed with frustration as he turned to Sergei.

"Get them out of here, and make them suffer for their crimes, I do hope Maverick's farmers are on high alert, I think the farms are where the rest of the Diamond Dogs are going,"The prince ordered as the guards picked up the two unconscious dogs and carried them off.

"Yes sir! I will send a group of guards over to the farms for support, but it will take time to assemble them, Maverick will need all the help he can get,"Sergei said as he holstered his weapon.

Suddenly a small letter appeared out of no where in purple smoke, the prince gripped it and opened it up to read it. As he skimmed through it, his eyes widened as he learned who the note was from, finally as he got to the end his eyes were wide with fear.

"WHAT!... DAMMIT I TOLD HER TO STAY PUT!"The prince shouted.

**STAR MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE, BUT THE FARMS ARE GOING TO BE IN MORE TROUBLE**

**AT THE MOMENT, NEXT TIME, WE MEET WITH MAVERICK O'NEIL AND HIS FAMILY, AND**

**THE BATTLE OF STAR'S LIFE BEGINS.**


	4. Chapter 3:Battle At The Farms

Chapter 3:Battle At The Farms

Half a mile to the east of Ironclad where sun shined its brightest, their laid acres of farm land with about thirty houses spread all over the land in a small community. Activity began to stir all over the land as ponies of all kinds in farmer attire were working hard to prepare their crops of corn and wheat for harvest. Every pony was hard at work while the farm colts and fillies got the permission to play for the day, but in a large house that stood on a hill that had a full view of the whole community, another young one of a different race came out to play.

The door to the house swung open and out skipped a small human girl that had long blond hair, green eyes, was about five years old, and wore farm like overalls. She quickly broke from her skip to a sprint as she raced over to a group of two colts and three fillies and suddenly tackled one of the colts.

"Oof... Well there you are Sal, I thought yer dad was going to make ya work today,"The colt said in a southern accent as he laughed and began to playfully wrestle with her.

"Yeah my pa saw that every pony else got the day off and after some begging he let me out for two hours before I start working,"The girl known as Sal said as she wrestled the colt.

She then manage to get her arms around the colts neck and put him in a farm boy choke. They both than tumble to the ground as the others cheered them on as Sal managed to roll the colt over onto his belly and locked her choke hold in. They both just laughed as they played, but their fun time was interrupted as a hulking human was the next thing to come out of the house.

This human had black hair, green eyes, he was heavily built and about six foot one, but was only about twenty four years of age, he wore large farm overalls, and cowboy boots. He stood on the porch and watched as the little girl played nice with the colt and chuckled to himself as he casually walked over to see what was going on. He managed to walk up and stand right behind the girl and colt before the others noticed and sat on their flanks nervously as Sal and the colt stopped wrestling.

"What are all of you staring at, I'm not hurting him,"Sal said.

"Yeah she couldn't hurt me if she tried,"The colt said a he tried to ignore the fact that she was choking him a bit.

"Really...? It looks like she is from where I'm standing,"The man said in an Irish accent.

The girl and colt jumped at the sudden voice and quickly separated, the girl stood there looking up at the man as she put her hands behind her back and dragged a foot on the ground.

"Hey pa, Whatcha doing?"Sal asked the man who turned out to be her dad.

"Oh nothing, I was just seeing what you were up to,"The man said before turning to the group of colts and fillies."Good morning colts and fillies!"

"Good morning Mr O'Neil!"The group all said.

"I'm guessing that your all enjoying the day off your parents gave ya right?"The man said, gaining a nod from all the fillies and colts."Good! I thought after how hard you all worked last week, this day off was needed for ya, so have fun every pony!"

"Thanks Mr O'Neil!"The group announced as they went back to playing.

Suddenly an earth pony mare was next to come out of the house. She had a yellow coat, big green eyes, a blue mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a daisy flower with an apple on top of it. She smiled as she walked out and joined the father and daughter, he rubbed up on the mans side and stood up to give him a peck on the cheek, surprising him in the process.

"Jumpy today aren't we Maverick?"The mare said in a southern accent to the man now known as Maverick O'Neil.

"Ma...!"Sal exclaimed as she hugged the mare.

"Good morning Apple Flower, did ya sleep well?"Maverick asked the mare now none as Apple Flower.

"Oh Ah slept like a little filly, and how about ya'll?"Apple Flower asked back as she hugged Sal who turned out to be her daughter.

"Obviously as you can see, Sal slept just fine, she was already out here wrestling with colts,"Maverick said with a chuckle before looking to the other farms."Me on the other hand... Its been a little hard to sleep with all the Diamond Dog attacks lately, they already wounded Husker Clop and his wife."

Apple Flower watched as Maverick looked over his fellow farmers with great concern as he rubbed his eyes with two fingers in stress, she then turned to Sal.

"Hey sugar cube...? Why don't you run along and play with yer friends, me and yer dad need to talk,"Apple Flower said to the girl.

"Okay Ma..."Sal said before hugging her and running off to play with her friends.

Apple Flower then sighed as she turned to her husband who was still watching over the community, she walked over and stood at his side as she gave him another peck on the cheek.

"Come on Maverick, are ya sure nothings wrong?"Apple Flower asked, gaining a sigh from Maverick.

"Husker didn't survive his wounds, he... died just last night, i had to get up early and hold a service for him,"Maverick grimly said.

"Oh... I'm so sorry hon, didn't they just have a filly?"Apple Flower asked, shocked by the news.

"Yes... But now Daisy's raising their foal on their own, she's doing her best to be strong for her foal,"Maverick said as he sighed once more.

"Mah gosh... Maybe we should do something for her, you know... Just to help,"Apple Flower suggested.

"Yeah... We should, but for now... Lets try to enjoy this morning,"Maverick suggested as he kneeled down and began sharing a kiss with his wife.

Suddenly he heard a voice calling out to him, he recognized the voice immediately as it was the last person he wanted to see at this time.

"Oh yeah...! That's hot, mind if I join in?"Said the voice called out as they looked up.

They then saw the royal Ironclad chariot descending right in front of them, Apple Flower immediately bowed while Maverick just frowned as the chariot landed. Sure enough, Randy Gavins hopped out of the chariot and walked over to Maverick wearing a proud smile as he approached Maverick.

"Ah shit..."Maverick mumbled.

"Oh Celestia... Not him,"Apple Flower groaned.

"Hey Maverick, how's it going? working hard or hardly working?"Randy joked.

"What do you want Randy, can't ya see that were busy?"Maverick complained as he held his wife close.

"Yeah... You looked real busy alright... on your wife maybe?"Randy joked again, infuriating Maverick with his words before getting serious."Anyway... Its not what I want, Its what she wants."

Randy then directed their attention to the chariot as princess Star stepped out and made her appearance known. Maverick then kneeled before Star while Apple Flower bowed once more as Star stepped down with four Ironclad guards and smiled upon the Maverick.

"Its good to see you again Maverick!"Star exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged both Maverick and Apple Flower.

"Uh... Its good to see you too Star Sprite, but what are ya doing here?"Maverick asked.

"We've come to help you, didn't you receive fathers warning?"Star questioned.

"Warning? What warning? We never received a warning about anything,"Maverick said with confusion.

"Princess... If he has not received the warning, that means for certain that they are coming and must have intercepted the messages,"A guard informed Star.

"If that is true, we must set up a parameter,"Star said as the guards nodded and marched off to scout the community, Star then turned to Maverick with a grim look."Maverick... I'm afraid there is going to be another attack on the farms, my father is too busy with the Diamond Dogs that capture Ulfric Nixon's mine."

"They captured Ulfric Nixon's mines?!"Apple Flower exclaimed.

"Yes... Father and Sergei were going to the mines to stop them, but while their occupied with the dogs there, they will be coming for the farms,"Star explained, gaining a serious look from Maverick.

"Really...? Let them come, I have a little pay back to give them for killing a good farmer last night,"Maverick said as he got tense.

"Yeah well... That's why we're here, we're gonna help you kick those doggies little asses, so you wanna alert your farmers before the Dogs get here?"Randy questioned.

Maverick only sighed as he turned to Apple Flower, she nodded and quickly rushed to the front of their home. She then gripped a large bell on the side of their house with her teeth and began ringing the bell viciously. Activity immediately began to stir quickly, everyone and every pony watched as all the farmers stopped working and half of them went back into their homes while others appeared to be marching up to them with pitch forks and sharp tools of all kinds. As they all arrived to Maverick's home, they all saw princess Star and immediately bowed to her.

"Farmers...! Please rise...!"Star announced as the group of farmers rose."There is a reason that the bell has been rung...! The Diamond Dogs are planning to attack your lands again!"

All the farmers nodded as if they knew another attack was almost certain, Maverick then stood forward to speak to them.

"As all of you already know...! These Dogs have already taken good stallion away from his wife and new born filly, and I want you all to know...! That not only will we defend our lands from these mutts! BUT WE WILL ALSO GIVE THEM HELL TO PAY FOR THEIR CRIMES!"Maverick roared as the crowd roared as well with courage.

Star then rose above them all and made her horn glow bright with magic, the tip of her horn then began to shine like a star in the eyes of all that looked upon her. Suddenly all the farmers and humans suddenly felt extra confident and more hopeful than they ever felt before, they all cheered as Star smiled at the hope she has now bestowed upon them.

Suddenly a dagger soared and stuck into the ground, right at Star's hooves, she looked at the dagger before looking up to see a large group of Diamond Dogs being led by the third lead Diamond Dog. He had floppy ears that drooped, yellow beedie eyes, he was taller than the first two dogs, and he had a light grey coat with a dark grey jacket with gems falling out of the pockets.

"Hmm... How did you know we were coming?"The leader asked with a sinister smile.

"Please... My father is smarter than you think, you actually think he would forget about your attacks...? You honestly thought that he wouldn't hint at the idea that you would attack the farms again? Then the only fools here are you,"Star said as she removed her dress and prepared for a fight.

"Hmph...! Then intercepting the prince's letters was a waste of time,"The lead Dog concluded.

"Yeah...! No shit Sherlock!"Randy said loudly as he chuckled."You know what... We'll give you dogs one chance and one chance only, leave right now and don't come back, or... We can just kill all you hounds right here and end your reign on our lands permanently."

The Diamond Dogs looked at each other and began to laugh at the warning Randy gave them. Randy didn't like being laughed at and growled as he picked up the dagger that was in the ground, and threw it right into the head of a Diamond Dog guard. They all watched as the guard slowly fell forward and died right on the spot, the dogs then looked up to the ponies and humans and growled at their attack, they then began to bark viciously while Randy just laughed at them.

"Not so funny now is it?"Randy asked as he drew his sword from his holster and pointed it at the leader.

"KILL THEM...!"The dog shouted as the group suddenly went on the attack.

"CHARGE...!"Star shouted as her, Randy, Maverick, the Ironclad guards and the angry farmers rushed in and began the fight of their lives.

The groups then crashed into each other and a series of fights began to break out. The farmers attacked with their pitchforks and prove to be a strong group as they wrestled the Diamond Dog guards into submission and began to massacre them all. They fought bravely and gallantly, charging head on into the guards and wrestling while trying to keep the dogs from entering their farms once more. One farmer even put a Diamond Dog worker in a farm boy choke and broke his neck after a few minutes, while a mare farmer took a dagger in the hip while finally nailing a Diamond dog guard right in the throat with a pitch fork.

Maverick on the other hand went bare knuckled as he charged the group, knocking two Diamond Dog guards off their butts as he charged towards the leader. He slugged a worker across the jaw and blocked and incoming guard with his left arm, took his helmet off with the other and head butted the guard, knocking him out immediately. He then locked in with another Diamond Dog guard and snapped him to the ground, he then gripped the Dog's head and put him in a guillotine choke, and jolted his arms up, breaking the guards neck. He threw the dead guard into the crowd as he got closer to the leader, gritting his teeth in fury as he threw a flurry of hooks and jabs at the few workers that sat with the lead dog.

Randy was having the time of his life as he jumped into the massive group of dogs and suddenly exploded from the group, sending Diamond Dogs flying every where as he swung his sword viciously at all the dogs that surrounded him. He threw a spiraling wave of slashes at the dogs, cutting throats, slashing out chests, and punching any dogs that did not fall by his blade. He thrusted his sword into the neck of one unsuspecting worker, he pulled it out and swerved around, cutting the throats of two guards that tried to attack him from behind. A Diamond Dog worker suddenly lunged at Randy with a dagger, making him smirk as he side stepped out of the way, suffering a small scratch as he swung his sword and took the Dogs head off. He sighed as he noticed most of the dogs cowering around him.

"IS THAT ALL YOU MUTTS GOT...?! I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED!"Randy roared as he looked to see Maverick marching and tearing up Diamond Dogs as he was moving towards the leader, he then smiled and chose to join him in the pursuit.

The Ironclad guards stayed back and gave the farmers all the help they could give, they started by plunging their spears into every guard and worker they could find, and even took care of any wounded Dogs the men left behind. One guard even defended an injured farmer mare and plunged his spear through the chest of her attacker before helping her to her hooves and standing by her side as they other three dispersed and found their targets as they knocked down Dogs with their bulky armor and then stabbed them while they were down. One Diamond Dog worker tried to stab a guard who happened to be a unicorn, and the dagger broke against a magical shield that the guard threw up before plunging his spear into the unlucky Dog. A Diamond Dog guard also tried his luck in wrestling an Ironclad guard, but was easily overpowered as he was picked up by the guard and slammed on his back before getting the guards spear in his gut. It soon became obvious to the Ironclad guards that these Dogs were not very bright nor were they effective fighters.

Star Sprite was now in the real heat of battle for the very first time and was feeling the pressure as Diamond Dogs converged on her. She grit her teeth as she blasted gray beams of magic at nine incoming Diamond Dog workers, frying them alive as they fell back in front of their comrades. Star suddenly felt a little more relaxed as she charged up her horn and charged head on into a Diamond Dog guard with incredible power as she went through him and mowed down every Dog that was behind the guard. Suddenly another Diamond Dog guard jumped into the air and came down with a downward slice, thankfully Star managed to throw up a shield to protect herself, but she then closed her eyes in fear as Dogs began to surround her.

"You charged in half cocked for one thing and relied on a frontal attack, and brute force, just charging into battle is a good way to expose your weaknesses, you need to take the time to study your opponent and see his own weaknesses to win in a fight,"The voice of prince Silas echoed in her head.

"Father...? Is that you...?"Star asked as she opened her eyes to see all the Diamond Dogs around her were pounding away at her shield, she then closed her eyes in fear once more.

"The real problem was that you kept your eyes closed half the time in fear, never close your eyes, and always keep them focused on your opponent or you will be an easy target,"The voice echoed again.

Star then suddenly began to remembered this mornings sparring match and realized that he was right... She was being afraid again, and she was becoming that scared little filly she hated to be. She then realized what she had to do, she stood tall and opened her eyes as she now gave all the Dogs a serious look. She grit her teeth and shook her fear away as she concentrated on every opponent in front of her, She then made her horn glow once more as her shield suddenly began to charge up with grey electricity. Dog around her were suddenly getting shocked to death as the shield began to expand and become thicker, finally Star exploded.

"**RRRRRRRRAAAAAAGH**!"Star roared in her very own royal Ironclad voice as her shield suddenly expanded and exploded, sending many Diamond Dogs flying into the air and falling to the ground like rain.

Star began to glow grey as she charged at great speeds toward the enemy, she immediately began seeing the enemies in a whole new way, she was suddenly able to see hundreds of weaknesses on each Dog her eyes laid upon. Star then leaped into the crowd, bucking three guards in weak spots she found in their chests, killing them instantly. She then threw her shield up and began charging towards the lead dog with Maverick and Randy as she ran over every Dog in her path. Three workers suddenly leaped into the air and descended upon her, but Star suddenly made a long thick line of magic grow from her horn and whipped two Dogs in a soft spot she pin pointed in their ribs while she whipped it around the thirds neck and pulled his head off with the magical whip. Suddenly she began to calm down a she looked around and saw to her astonishment that there were no more Dogs to kill.

She sighed in relief and looked to the farmers and guards to see them merely wrapping up and disposing of any stragglers, she then turned to Randy and Maverick as they cast down the Dogs that were protecting the leader. She then glowed as she leaped into the air and suddenly came down hard right in front of the leader, making a crater where she now stood. The lead Dog suddenly fell on his rear and backed away in fear of the princess as Randy and Maverick finished the guards off and stood right behind Star with their arms crossed as she stared down the Diamond Dog.

"Now its just you... And us now Diamond Dog, this is your last chance, surrender... Or die,"Star warned as she snorted at him.

The Diamond Dog stared at the princess with fear and hate at his lost by her hooves, he then suddenly began to chuckle as he saw the ground starting to move. His chuckles then turned to laughs as he looked behind him and saw two Diamond Dog guards carrying leverage to his aid, Star and the men looked on in horror as the guards were holding little Sal and all her friends hostage with spears pointed at them.

"Oh I'm not going to die... YOU ARE PRINCESS...!"The Dog roared as he pulled out a syringe full of some kind of liquid and was ready to play his trump card.

**OKAY, SO THE FARM BATTLE HAS BEGUN, SEND REVIEWS IF YOU CAN**

**AND PREPARE AS STAR FACES HER FIRST REAL POWERFUL OPPONENT... NEXT TIME.**


	5. Chapter 4:The Power Of Hope

Chapter 4:The Power Of Hope

Princess Star Sprite realized that they were all in for another fight as they saw the lead Diamond Dog about pull off a new trick, but their sights were focused on the little hostages the Diamond Dog guards had at spear point, the Diamond Dog leader just continued to laugh manically as he held the strange syringe in one paw and began silently whistling with the other, finally Maverick lost his cool.

"YOU RELEASE MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA!"Maverick roared as he was about to step forward.

"Then come and get me human scum...!"The leader taunted.

Suddenly the ground around the two men caved in around them, they screamed as they both suddenly found themselves tumbling into a large freshly built trap. They slowly began to get up and looked around to see themselves in a hole that was a good fifty feet, they then found themselves surrounded by another round of Diamond Dog guards and workers. Star looked behind her and saw the fallen men in the hole and immediately turned to her guards and the farmers.

"Every pony! Go into the hole and give aid to Randy and Maverick!"Star commanded.

"You heard the princess! Lets go...!"One of the Ironclad guards yelled as they all charged into the hole to help.

Star smiled and nodded in relief as she turn back to face the lead Diamond Dog who got back to his feet and smiled.

"Oh that may have been a very bad move, cause you're going to need all the help you can get... Princess...!"The leader said as he prepared the syringe and suddenly stuck into his leg.

"I don't know what you plan to do in your situation, but it is over regardless!"Star said as she got back into a fighting stance.

"Oh it is over... For you princess of hope...!"The leader said in a sudden deeper voice.

He then began to growl as he slowly began to change and grow larger, large black claws shot out of his fingers and fangs began to grow from his mouth as he grew larger. His fur began to grow and his ears went from floppy and droopy to pointy and straight up, his muzzle stretched as longer and sharper rows of teeth appeared in his mouth. His stubby tail suddenly grew long and fuzzy as he laughed in a much deeper voice as he was now the size of an Ursa Minor. Stars eyes widened as the massive new creature looked down at her and flashed a toothy smile.

"So you've heard of a Diamond Dog correct? But... Have you ever heard of a Diamond WOLF?!"The wolf like creature growled as he flexed in his new-found strength."I hope so... Because this is the last thing you will ever see!"

Star did her best to stand tall as she readied herself for the fight of her life while down in the hole, the men, guards and farmers were fighting their own battle. The guards and farmers came to the mens rescue and mowed down any Diamond Dog guards that stood in their way as they join the men in the center as they began to get surrounded. Maverick and Randy just stood there back to back as they smiled at each other and suddenly lunged into the crowd of Dogs, the guard and farmers shrugged their shoulders and decided to do the same as they leaped into the crowd as well.

Maverick instantly began slugging Diamond Dogs left and right, he started by kicking one guard right in front of an Ironclad guard, the dog was then pierced through the chest by the Ironclad guard as Maverick turned and broke a Diamond Dog workers jaw with a vicious right hook. He then leg sweep three guards onto their backs and elbow dropped one in the chest, killing the guard while the other two got stabbed by two farmers. Maverick then immediately got up and put a Diamond Dog worker in a choke hold, he started swinging the dog around like a mace and knocked a few Dogs away before finally breaking the workers neck. He released the dead Dog and quickly blocked an incoming sword with one hand, he took a cut on his palm, but then yanked the sword away and plunged it into a guard. Now that he had a sword, the real fun could begin, Maverick then began to enter a larger crowd as he began lashing and cutting Diamond Dogs down, much like what Randy was doing.

Randy was having the time of his life as he swung his sword around, slicing Diamond Dogs from their necks to their legs with each mighty swing. He quickly dodged and incoming sword by ducking under it and cutting off the leg of the attacker and kicking a worker in the head right in front of fighting Ironclad guards and farmers. He then leaped over two Diamond Dog guards and spun as he took their heads off with the sword, he then sliced off a spear head off as it was coming from him, gripped the broken spear and jammed it into the eye of an attacking worker. He then quickly turned just in time to take a dagger to the shoulder from a Diamond Dog guard, Maverick froze as he saw his comrade impaled by the dagger, but was relieved as he saw Randy raising his head and laughing at the attacking guard.

"Is that the best you can do...!? A little poke to the shoulder...? Give me a break!"Randy said as he took his sword and drove it down the mouth of the guard.

"Randy...! Are you okay?"Maverick asked as they stood back to back again.

"Yeah... These puppies suck at fighting, they're even worst with weapons,"Randy said as they watched the Diamond Dogs flee from the onslaught of the farmers and Ironclad guards.

The Ironclad guards and farmers suddenly formed into the phalanx position as they marched on towards the remaining dogs. A small group of Dogs were brave enough to charge head on and slam against the guards and farmers, but they were then knocked to their backs and impaled through their chests and walked on as they laid there dead. Very few dogs were left as they were now backed up into a corner and cringing in fear as spears and pitchforks were now pointed at them. Randy and Maverick then walked up and put their hands on their hips as they smiled and chuckled at the scared Dogs.

"Ah... We'll let these ones live, arrest them and let's get out of here,"Randy said as they then heard a rumble coming from the outside of the hole.

"Sounds like Star is having her own problem to deal with, we need to help her, lets go!"Maverick said as they all began to climb out of the hole.

Meanwhile princess Star was dealing with her own battle as she now was staring down the massive Diamond Wolf. Suddenly the Diamond Wolf reared his right arm back and swung his massive set of claws at Star, she manage to roll out of the roll, but was then surprised by a left fist to her face as she was sent flying. She landed hard near the hole, but quickly got up and saw the Wolf charging straight at her, she saw that his eyes were completely opened and got an idea as she quickly began to charge right at him. She then shot a grey beam at his left eye, making him cringe and stop in his tracks as he held his sore eye, Star then jumped onto his head and shot another beam at his head.

A small explosion went off as she jumped off the Wolf and watched as he then gripped his head in pain. Suddenly the Wolf blind sighted Star with a flick of his large tail and nailed her in the side as she grinned in the dirt for a good ten feet. She then got to her hooves but almost fell as she began to feel a pain in her front left leg as it went numb, she was then back-handed across the face by the Wolf and landed on her back. The Wolf laughed as she got back up and continued to stare him down.

"HAH! Why do you continue to fight?! It is pointless at this rate,"The Diamond Wolf questioned as he picked a boulder up and chucked it at Star.

Star stood back up and shook off the pain and threw up a shield to defend. The boulder smashed to pieces as she lowered her shield and charged right at the Diamond Wolf, the wolf tried to strike her with his right claw, but she dove under him and fired a massive beam of magic right under him and sent him flying high into the air. The Wolf came down hard as he crashed into the ground and formed a crater as he got back up and growled at her.

"I made an oath when I first became a princess, I vowed to protect my home and Equestria from the likes of you, and I am not one to break my oaths,"Star explained as she then shot a barrage of magically grey orbs at the Diamond Wolf."So if you must now, I can't afford to lose to a monster like you!"

The Wolf put his arms up to block and braced himself as he was struck by a rapid fire of magical orbs. He slowly started to grind back and become surrounded in smoke as he took wave after wave of blasts from Star, finally the attack ceased and the Wolf lowered his arms as they began to smoke and shake in pain from the barrage. He then charged again, and this time he leaped into the air and was coming down to crush her, Star managed to jump out-of-the-way, but was blown back from the shock wave a the Wolf slam down hard on his hind legs.

Star was damaged now, she was covered in bruises and scratches, her front left leg was now showing signs of a sprain as she found it hard to stand. The Diamond Wolf saw that she was slipping and took full advantage of this, he attacked Star with both claws reared back ready to kill, but his attack was suddenly stopped as a sword suddenly came flying in and plunged deeply into the Diamond Wolf's leg. He growled in pain as he broke from his charge and slammed face first into the dirt, holding his leg in pain.

Star slowly looked over and saw that the sword came from Randy as they all started coming out of the hole ready for a fight.

"We're here to help Star!"Maverick said as he was ready to charge.

"No...! This is my fight, all of you stand back,"Star refused.

"Are you sure?"Randy questioned.

"Yes... Now all of you stand back!"Star said a the Diamond Wolf got back up and growled at her.

"So... Is this going to be a fight to the end? Very well... Today Equestria loses a princess!"The Wolf howled as he stood up, picked another boulder up and hurled it at her.

Star suddenly smirked as she suddenly surrounded herself in a magical aura, the wolf then stopped his attack as the light of the aura got into his eyes. He covered his eye in pain as Star began to float and was now covered in a bright grey swirling layer of magic.

"One rule I learned when studying under my father Diamond Wolf! NEVER CLOSE YOUR EYES TO THE ENEMY!"Star shouted as she then suddenly exploded and took off like a speeding grey comet towards the Wolf."Now feel the true power of hope!"

"This can't be, you were weakened, you have no magic left, you're just a princess!"The Diamond Wolf shrieked as he backed away.

As she soared at incredible speeds, she instantly smashed through the incoming boulder and soared towards the Wolf, every one and every pony looked on in astonishment as this new attack of Stars made their eyes twinkle with hope as she made impact with the Wolf's chest. Star suddenly disappeared into the white comet of magic as it suddenly shot through the Wolf's chest and bursted out his back. The Wolf widened his eye in pain and coughed up blood as he fell backwards and saw the big hole that was now in his chest, he then came down hard on his back and suddenly couldn't move as he slowly closed his eyes and died.

Star suddenly crashed a few feet behind him and slowly came out of the magical comet as she panted heavily with exhaustion, she then turned to the dead Wolf as he morphed back into his Dog form.

"Yeah... But I'm a princess that was raised by humans... And you know how much humans like to fight,"Star breathed out as she turned to Randy and Maverick.

The guards and the farmers all began to cheer in celebration, and praised Star for her victory, giving her a sense of pride knowing that she finally managed to prove that she was not weak.

"Star you sly ass kicking princess, now that was cool, maybe you ain't that bad of a fighter after all,"Randy said as him and Maverick walked over and patted her on the back.

"Thank you for helping us fight off these bastards Star, prince Silas would be proud of you,"Maverick said.

"Thanks... but the thing is... Father doesn't even know that I'm here,"Star confessed.

"What...! You came here without his permission!"Exclaimed Maverick.

"Heh heh... Oops,"Star chuckled with a nervous smile.

"I thought it was a stupid idea too!"Randy added.

"Pa...!"Cried the little voice of Sal as she spooked Maverick by jumping into his arms.

"Sally! Oh I was so worried about ya, but how did ya get away?"Maverick asked.

"That would be of my doing Maverick,"Said a sudden voice that made everyone but Star bow as they all turned to see none other than prince Silas and Sergei standing over the bodies of the Diamond Dog guards.

The other Fillies and colts quickly rushed to their parents and were welcomed with love and affection by some of the farmers as Silas trailed his sights from the cheering crowd to Star, who slowly approached him with her head low. he slowly looked up to see that Silas was giving her a very disappointed look as he towered over her.

"Father... I... I only did what I thought was right, the Diamond Dogs were intercepting your messages, if we hadn't arrived, Maverick and the farmers may not have survived, I didn't mean to go against your demands... I'm sorry Dad,"Star said as she kept her head low and looked upon her father with fear.

"Star... You disobeyed my wishes, came here without permission, and you almost got yourself killed,"Silas scolded before suddenly smiling and putting a hand to her shoulder."But you made the right call... Perhaps... I need to stop treating you like a little filly, I obviously must have had my eyes closed pretty tight not to see that you have grown strong and powerful Star... And I am proud of you."

"Father..."Star breathed out as she hugged him tightly before cringing in pain and chuckling."I guess that Dog did more damage then I thought."

"Yes... It seems that way..."The prince said as he turned to the group of men, guards and farmers that stood before him."Whoever is injured go to the hospital to get treated, I'll be taking Star to the hospital myself, and Sergei!"

"Yes Sir!"Sergei replied.

"Take those prisoner Diamond Dogs to the dungeon with the last of their leaders, let them be the ones to tell them what happened to their third friend,"The prince ordered as the steel chariot suddenly arrived.

"Yes sir...!"Sergei said as he pulled his giant blade out and took the Diamond Dog prisoners off the farmers hooves."Lets go filthy mutts, you have nice warm cells waiting for you."

Star slowly got onto the chariot as she held her left leg in pain, Silas entered the chariot and stood by her as he smiled proudly at her.

"Hey wait...! Can I get a ride too?! Come on I helped and i took a dagger in shoulder! I need special treatment!"Randy whined as the chariot was about to take off.

Star and Silas both looked at each other and began to chuckle as Randy began to get more worried, finally Star extended a hoof to Randy's hand. Randy smiled as he gripped her hoof and was helped into the chariot, he barely even cared about the wound in his shoulders as he waved good-bye to the farmers with his bad arm.

"I will return to help you with any damages, but until then rest easily Maverick!"Prince Silas called out as they took off into the sky.

"Hey! That offer with your wife still open!"Randy called out as he began to laugh at his joke.

As they all flew off to the hospital, Silas smiled at a successful day for Ironclad, not only did they defeat the Diamond Dogs for good, but he now had new-found respect for his daughter, Star Sprite... The mighty princess of hope.

**ALRIGHT NOW WERE JUST GOING TO HAVE SOME MORE FRIENDLY ADVENTURES**

**FOR NOW, VISITS TO AND FROM PONYVILLE, CANTERLOT AND EVEN THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE**

**NOT TO MENTION THE GRIFFON KINGDOM, SO MANY ADVENTURES AWAIT NEXT TIME.**


	6. Chapter 5:Visitors From Ponyville

Chapter 5:Visitors From Ponyville

A week had gone by, yet It was still another glorious day for Ironclad, the sun had risen brightly thanks to Celestia this time around. The citizens of Ironclad were once again stirring as if they had completely forgot about the Diamond Dog incident,the prince compensated for the damage that was inflicted upon the mines and farms, and were all repaired and even upgraded in a few places. The two Diamond Dog leaders became distraught over the loss of their friend, but the humans showed them no remorse after what they did in the mines and farms, they were sentence to life in the dungeon, and for all bits and purposes, the Diamond Dogs were no more.

Life got back to normal for the humans, and they could now rest more peacefully knowing that there Diamond Dog problems were now over. Star only needed a few hours before she recovered, and she was now being put through more intense training so she could own her new-found skill should she need it, but little did she know, she was about to reunite with an old friend.

It was now late in the afternoon and Star Sprite was now in the castle training grounds, and was now surrounded by eight Ironclad guards while prince Silas observed her from a balcony. Star took a good look around herself and observed the guards movements as they slowly got into an attack pattern, she smirked as a Pegasus guard suddenly went on the attack. He swooped in to attack her from behind, but Star only smirked as she then back flipped over him and dragged her horn over the back of his armor before suddenly cutting something.

As Star landed, she was then met with three earth ponies charging straight at her, she quickly pulled her magical whip from her horn, and sweep the legs of the middle guard, causing him to fall and trip the others. She looked to the corner of her eyes and saw two unicorn guards with horns fully charged coming right at her, she swiftly turned around and threw up a grey shield. The unicorns then slammed against Star's shield and began to push forward as sparks flew in all direction and the heat of the magic became overwhelming. Finally Star expanded her shield and sent the guards flying directly at Silas, who instantly levitated the guards and sat them right by his side.

"We're sorry your majesty... We failed,"One of the guards said.

"No... You have served your purpose in this little spar, you are dismissed,"Silas said without taking his eyes off Star.

Star was starting to get the hang of this whole new fighting style as she watched two Pegasus guard swoop in side by side to attack her. Suddenly the guards went in separate directions and swerved around out of Stars sight, she looked around and saw them attacking her from both sides, she realized that she could not track their movements, so she decided to go with anticipation. She took a deep breath and listened as she heard both guards closing in on both sides, she then took one last deep breath before smirking and suddenly leaping into the air, she then saw under her as the guards collided right into each other and even knocked themselves out in their collision. As Star landed, she sighed in relief as she saw that she had beaten all eight guards flawlessly, suddenly prince Silas appeared in a flash of yellow light a the guards slowly got up.

"Well done Star, your keen eye sight and analysis on your opponents has improved tremendously, you even found the loose strap on this ones armor,"Silas said as he gently pulled off the armor of the first attacker, and showed her that she found and ripped off the bad strap of the armor.

"Thank you father... I had a good teacher,"Star complimented before the sounds of horns sounded off.

Silas and Star looked on, over as they heard it coming from the long castle steps, Silas just smirked while Star looked on in confusion.

"It would seem that our guests have arrived,"The prince concluded as Star was putting an ice blue dress on along with her crown."Star...? Would you be kind enough to welcome our visitors while me and the men prepare for dinner?"

"Oh yes... Of course father, but who are the guests?"Star asked, gaining a chuckle from her dad.

"You'll see soon enough..."Silas said as he went back inside the castle.

Star rose an eye brow for a moment before shrugging it off and rushing out through the door that led to the Ironclad gardens, she quickly jumped over the small creek filled with colorful fish, rushed through rows of small rose bushes and flower trees, and finally leaped over small crops of exotic flowers and plants as she came to an exit. As she left the garden, she could see the main gates of the castle and rushed to them to stand watch for the visitors, and she enough she was greeted by the sight of none other than princess Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship.

Twilight was an Alicorn with a lavender purple coat, purple eyes, A dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak and the cutie mark of a six pointed purple star surrounded by five small white stars. Star suddenly lit up as she rushed to Twilight with excitement.

"Twilight Sparkle! Oh it's so good to see you again!"Star said as she hugged the confused Alicorn.

"Um... Do I know you?"Twilight asked as he chose to hug Star back.

"Oh come on Twilight, don't you recognized me?"Star playfully asked as she parted from the hug and sat down to give her an adorable look.

Twilight raised an eye brow as she looked over this new mare, she then started to recognize some features, the gray fur, mane and tail, those sparkling grey eyes, and not to mention the casual dress. Finally Twilight lit up as she noticed Star's cutie mark and gasp in shock.

"Star...? Star Sprite...?!"Twilight exclaimed.

"It good to see you again Twilight,"Star said before getting hugged by Twilight this time.

"Oh my gosh... Star...! I haven't seen you since you were a filly, and look how much you've grown?! Oh it's so good to see you too!"Twilight exclaimed with excitement as she broke from the hug.

"Thanks... So what brings you to Ironclad?"Star asked.

"Well... Me and my friends decided that since things have started to run so smoothly since Tirek's defeat and the rise of the Ponyville castle, we all chose to take some time from our day and visit one of our oldest friends,"Twilight explained as they both turned to see all five of Twilight's friends finally making it up the stairs.

"Are these your friends?"Star asked.

"Yes..."Twilight said as they all walked over to present themselves.

"Um... Twilight...? Who is this pony?"Asked the earth pony with the orange coat, a blond mane and tail, green eyes, a Stetson hat, and the cutie mark of three apples on her flank.

"Oh sorry about that, my name is princess Star Sprite, it's a pleasure to meet the mane six of the rainbow,"Star humbly said.

"Oh... Well... Howdy there princess, mah name is Apple Jack, it's a pleasure to meet you,"Apple Jack said in her southern accent as she bowed to Star.

"Whoa whoa whoa, this is the daughter of the human prince? But she's a pony,"Said the cyan blue Pegasus with the rainbow mane and tail, magenta eyes, and the cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt.

"Yes Rainbow Dash... This is his daughter, so please try to be nice to her,"Twilight said in a slight annoyance before turning back to Star."I'm sorry about that, this is Rainbow Dash."

"I know... And don't worry about it, I got that question a lot from new comers,"Star reassured.

"Oh... Well okay then, well for those you don't know, this is Rarity,"Twilight said a she pointed to the white unicorn with the deep purple swirled mane and tail, blue eyes and the cutie mark of three diamonds on her flank.

"It's nice to meet you, oh and I love what you did with your mane and tail,"Star complimented.

"Oh... Why thank you your majesty, and I absolutely love that smooth no split end look of your mane and tail as well princess,"Rarity complimented with a bow.

"Oh I can tell that you two are going to get along just fine,"Twilight said as she moved on to the Pegasus with the creamy vanilla colored coat with the long pink mane and tail, deep green eyes and the cutie mark of three butterflies on her flank."

"Oh... um... Hi I'm Fluttershy,"The Pegasus said in almost a whisper as she hid half of her face with her mane.

"Hi Fluttershy, its a pleasure to meet you, I hear that you are an expert with all sorts of animals,"Star said with a smile.

"I um... Yes... I love animals, animals are my friend,"Fluttershy replied with a slightly louder voice.

"Well... If you are interested, we have a royal garden just over there through that gate if you're interested,"Star offered.

"Oh my...! I don't wish to be a bother,"Fluttershy said with great surprise at Star's kindness.

"Nonsense, you are more than welcome to the gardens,"Star replied before getting surprised by another earth pony with a pink coat, a darker pink mane and tail that was puffy, blue eyes and the cutie mark of two blue balloons on each side of one yellow balloon.

"Hiya, my name is Pinkie Pie, I already know who you are, I remember hosting your thirteenth birthday,"The pony known as Pinkie said as she gave Star a big hug.

"Oh yeah... I remember now, you threw me that amazing birthday party, oh I never got to thank you for that,"Star said as he happily hugged Pinkie back.

"Oh silly, I knew that you loved it, that was good enough for me!"Pinkie said as they broke from the hug and bounced back to the group.

"Well... Now that we all got that out-of-the-way, we were hoping to meet with your father, you don't mind do you?"Twilight asked.

"Oh of course not, follow me, he's probably in the throne room getting ready for dinner,"Star said as she magically opened the massive main gates and walked in with the mane six right behind her.

As they walked into the main hall, every pony began to sight see as they looked at the astounding marble floor and stone pillars that laid along side the stairs to the higher levels. Rarity admired the incredible decor while Twilight couldn't help but study the ancient Greek patterns on the ceiling and pillars. Rainbow Dash was too busy messing around with the Ironclad guards as she kept making faces at them and nudging them with her left hoof.

"Sheesh... These guards are just like the Canterlot guards, they don't move no matter what you do,"Rainbow said as she began to poke at them.

Suddenly one of the guards smirked as he then playfully snapped at her, making Rainbow reel back and fall on her back in fear. While Rainbow panted from the sudden scare, the guards just started chuckling while Rainbow got helped to her hooves by Apple Jack.

"Did you see that?! You all saw that right?!"Rainbow frantically said while the guards continued to laugh."It not funny... They totally scared- I mean...snapped at me!"

"Do not worry about guards, they just like to be funny too,"Said none other than Sergei as he appeared right behind Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow saw the shadow over her and heard the deep Russian voice as she turned around and saw the hulking human right behind her. Her eyes went wide as the human towered over her with his body armor and massive blade on his back, Rainbow Dash slowly backed away as she was now really spooked.

"Oh... Good afternoon Sergei, and how has your day been?"Star politely asked making Sergei chuckle.

"Hah! Everything is fine now thanks to you, with the Diamond Dogs gone for good, we no longer need to worry about raid on the mines and farms, not to mention that the Dogs did three months worth of work for Ulfric digging up those gems,"Sergei said with a chuckle as he turned to the mane six."Ah... Welcome to Ironclad princess Twilight, my name is Sergei Malkovich, If you are looking for the prince, he is finishing up some paper work in the throne room, before dinner."

"Thank you Sergei, I hope see you at dinner soon,"Star replied.

"Of course, everyone is going to be there,"Sergei reassured as he walked away to continue guard duty.

"Well... Lets just meet father in the dining hall,"Star suggested a they all gathered and began to walk through the upper hall ways.

The mane six continued to look around the halls as they trailed their sights to the decor, to the crimson red drapes, and to the Ironclad guards that secured each room they came across. Suddenly the door in front of them opened up and a yellow mare with an orange mane and tail, blue eyes and a cutie mark of a red heart with a band-aid came walking out suspiciously while putting her nurse outfit back on. She was then spooked as she ran into Star and jumped back with shock and a nervous mile.

"Oh... Um... Good afternoon princess, I was just... Checking Randy's shoulder to see if it was healing, and well... The bandages appeared to be ready to take off now, he will make a full recovery,"The nurse said with a nervous smile while Star just rose an eye brow.

"Right... Of course that's what you were doing,"Star said as she let the nurse pass as Randy himself then poked his head through the door to see off the nurse.

"See...! I told you I could do it with one arm, but thanks for the help nurse!"Randy called out before getting spook by the group of ponies in front of him."Holy shit! Star...! Man you got stop scaring me like that."

"Really Randy...? The nurse, you know you shouldn't be doing that with a bad arm,"Star lectured.

"Hey... She said I was good to go, besides... It only takes one arm to get the job done, when you get a colt friend and everything, you'll know what I mean,"Randy said as he began to chuckle.

"Your disgusting Randy,"Star said as she sighed and turned to the mane six."Randy...? I'm sure you know Twilight Sparkle correct?"

Randy quickly turned and saw all the mares, he would have felt like he was in heaven if not for the one mare that he had grown to despise as much as she despised him.

"Rainbow Dash..."Randy said.

"Randy..."Rainbow Dash growled as she flew up and locked horns with Randy as they head butted each other for control.

"Come on you two, we're all friends here, we don't need to be so combative with each other,"Star said as she and Twilight slowly got between them and separated their friends.

"Whatever... She ain't worth my time any way,"Randy said as he threw a shirt on and walked out of his room."I'm going to dinner, see you there."

With Randy walking off to dinner, Star and the mane six chose to follow him while doing their best to keep Rainbow Dash from starting anything with Randy. They soon came to the dining room doors and opened them to see the dining room filled with all six men, including Maverick and Jason's family as pandemonium broke out over food.

"Apple Jack...!"Little Sally called as she rushed over and hugged Apple Jacks legs.

"Whoa Nelly! Uh... Hey Sally how you been?"Apple Jack asked nervously.

"Its been great, are you here to visit?"Sal asked as she held on to Apple Jacks legs.

"Ah sure am, Twilight thought that we should come and visit old friends since things are startin to run smoothly in Ponyville, besides... Its been a while since ah saw you and Apple Flower,"Apple Jack explained.

"Hello cousin, its been awhile since ah saw you,"Apple Flower said as she approached Apple Jack."Sally...? Why don't you go over and get yerself something to eat?"

"Okay ma..."Sally said as she let go of Apple Jack and rushed over to the buffet to get something to eat.

"Hey Apple Flower, uh... It has been awhile,"Apple Jack said as her and Apple Flower rubbed the back of their heads nervously."Look... ah want to apologize for what happened between Big Mac and Maverick last year, ah don't know what came over Mac or why he acted the way he did."

"That's alright, how is Big Mac?"Apple Flower asked.

"Other than a crushed pride and nose, he's doing alright, but he refuses to make up with you and Maverick,"Apple Jack replied.

"Oh... Well... At least your here, Sally really misses you and Mac,"Apple Flower said.

"Aw shucks, It's just good to see ya again,"Apple Jack said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks, so... How about we go and join the men fer something to eat,"Apple Flower suggested.

"Well... Why not,"Apple Jack said as her and Apple Flower walked over to join the men.

Star and Twilight observed Apple Jack and Apple Flower's conversation and smiled as they saw them making up after some family drama that had appeared to have happened. They then turned as they saw prince Silas at the table eating quietly, he looked up and he smiled as he saw Star and Twilight walking to him while the rest of Twilight's friends took seats at the table.

"Princess Twilight, Its been far too long, I have not seen you since the aftermath with lord Tirek, I was so grateful that you managed to dispose of that beast before he could get to Ironclad,"The prince said as he drank a glass of punch.

"Thank you prince Silas, and I really appreciated the donations you gave towards repairing the library,"Twilight said as she bowed to him.

"No mention it, I know you were pretty close to that place, I almost wish I could have been there to take that centaurs head off myself, but I suppose you more than enough to service,"The prince said as he then gestured to the food that was lined up on a bunch of trays."If you want, we have a whole buffet line if your hungry?"

"Thank you prince Silas, we appreciate your hospitality,"Twilight said as her and her friends walked over to join the frenzy at the buffet line.

**NEXT TIME... A LITTLE SLUMBER PARTY WITH STAR AND THE MANE SIX.**


	7. Chapter 6:Dinner And A Slumber Party

Chapter 6:Dinner And a Slumber Party

Chaos was still going on at the buffet table as it was every man and pony for himself as the humans of Ironclad wrestled each other to get food on their plates. Jason and Maverick managed to fix their children plates of grub ranging from corn, mash potatoes and chicken. The mane six almost felt sick to their stomachs as they saw the humans eat chicken, especially Fluttershy who wanted to cry.

They quickly walked over to the salad bar the was being occupied by Apple Flower and Jason's wife Rose Pedal. Rose Pedal was also an earth pony mare with a green coat, soft crimson red mane and tail, big blue eyes and a cutie mark of a rose with pedals falling from it.

"Excuse us... But could we perhaps just eat with you fine ladies, these men are just causing all kinds of mayhem over food,"Rarity complained as she cringed at looking how the men collecting meat to their plates and going to the table.

"Well... Ah suppose ya'll could, but we are going to be sittin with our husbands,"Apple Flower pointed out while putting a salad on her plate.

"But you are all still more than welcome to join us,"Rose offered.

They all just lowered their heads and sighed as they gathered salads on their plates and chose to eat with the mares any way. The kids found their seats right next to Star and began to chuckle and laugh playfully, at least until little Danny decided to mess with his sister. He saw his parents too busy talking as they walked over to the table, and he fling a spoon full of mash potatoes in Daisy's face, she instantly turned to her brother with anger.

"Knock it off Danny, its not funny,"Daisy said as she wiped her face off.

"Yes it is, I'm laughing aren't I?"Danny said while laughing and preparing another spoon full of potatoes.

Before Danny could fire another shot, Daisy quickly ducked before the projectile could hit her, and it suddenly flew through the air and hit little Sally in the face. Sally slowly wiped the mash potatoes of her face, and rather than cry, she just glared at Randy and tossed her whole plate of food at Danny.

"Don't you know not to mess with an Apple?"Sally questioned.

"No, I always thought you Apples just messed around with each other,"Danny joked inappropriately.

"Danny Michael Richardson!"exclaimed the voice of Rose and Jason as they marched over.

"Now we raised you better than that, where did you learn such nasty talk?!"Jason demanded before already knowing the answer and turning towards Randy.

"What...?"Randy said in a fake innocent voice.

"Randy stop putting dirty language into our kids head,"Rose demanded as she held Danny and Daisy's head to shield them from Randy's influence.

"Oh come on... It was funny,"Randy insisted as he chuckled while Jason and Rose pulled their kids away to make the kids sit with them.

Prince Silas, princess Star Sprite and princess Twilight Sparkle all chuckled at the behavior as they all just ate soup, while Twilight and Star had vegetable soup, Silas enjoyed a serving of crab soup. Finally as the tabled filled with men, ponies and children, and they all began to eat, Twilight decided to break the silence.

"So... Tell me... How did you guys manage to acquire such types of meat?"Twilight questioned.

"Its simple, we got well acquainted with the griffin kingdom, their king Ragnarok is actually quite a stand up character,"Silas said with a dignified smile.

"Yeah... But his captain of the guard is a complete bitch,"Star surprisingly said.

"Star Sprite!"Twilight exclaimed.

"Exactly...!"Randy agreed as he bit into a chicken wing."That bitch was lucky i didn't break her damn beak, what was her name again?"

"I believe her name was Gilda,"Sergei suggested.

"Yes that would be her, and Star you know better than to swear, especially in front of company,"Silas scolded, making her bow her head in shame."And Randy you know better as well."

"I'm sorry father, it won't happen again,"Star said.

"Same here..."Randy added.

"Wait...! You guys know Gilda?!"Rainbow Dash suddenly asked.

"Yes, and she is the most... Ignorant, self served and most vile griffin I have ever met,"Star said in disgust.

"Yeah... Why? Do you know her Dash?"Randy questioned.

"Well... Yeah, she use to be a good friend of mine,"Rainbow Dash answered.

"Wow... You really know how to pick your friends Dashy,"Randy joked as the men began to chuckle.

"Shut up Randy, and don't call me Dashy,"Rainbow Dash said as she got in Randy's face.

"Easy now... We don't need things to get violent here,"The prince said as he finally continued with his own conversation."Any way... king Ragnarok hit off just nicely and after a good bit of talking he agreed to open up trade with us, supplying us with the meat we need for protein sustenance."

"I see, very impressive prince Silas,"Twilight complimented."I never thought any pony or in this case... Any one could get along so well with griffons."

"Why thank you princess Twilight,"Silas replied as he raised his glass and tapped it against Twilight's.

"So Star what about you, how have you been,"Twilight asked Star.

"Well... We did recently take care of our little Diamond Dog problem,"Star answered, gaining another unwanted comment from Randy.

"Yeah you should have seen us, we were kicking Diamond Dog tail left and right, and Mr slugger over here beat them with his freaking bare hands,"Randy said gesturing to Maverick.

"Yeah, those dogs fight like puppies, but don't forget about Star, she was tearing them apart, not mention she manage to kill one of the leaders,"Maverick said as he toasted to Star's victory.

"Yep, and what's left of those mutts are now rotting in the dungeon, goodbye and good riddance,"Daniel said as he toasted as well.

"Oh dear... Well suppose we could toast to that, I never did forgive those dogs for dragging me down to their lair and trying to make me dig gems for them in all that dirt,"Rarity said as she nervously lifted up her glass with magic and gently tapped it against the mens.

"HERE HERE!"The men cheered as they toasted and began to chug their punch.

"Sheesh, can say up tight and light hoofed,"Randy joked about Rarity.

"Shut up Randy,"Daniel said as he threw a piece of cheese and it hit Randy in the eye.

"Ow...! You got me right in the eye,"Randy said as he held his right eye.

"Can you see anything?"Little Danny asked as he hopped up and down in his chair.

"I see cheese,"Randy joked, gaining laughs from humans and ponies.

The three royalties even chuckled at the joke as they already finished their soups, wiped their mouths and stood up to get everyone and every pony's attention.

"Alright...! Its starting to get late, so... Who wishes to sleep where?"Silas announced as he clapped his hands together.

"Well... If you don't mind, I would like to stay the night with Star if that is alright?"Twilight asked.

"Oh that is a wonderful idea Twilight, we'll have a slumber party!"Star said with excitement as she clapped her hooves together.

"Yeah that's nice, a little slumber party, nice..."Randy said with a sly smile as he slowly nodded his head.

"Oh give me a break Randy, like you would ever have a shot with Twilight,"Star said as she blocked his view of Twilight with her magic.

"Hold on... Take us with you princess, I don't want to be stuck in a room with him!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she pointed to Randy, who in return flipped her off.

"Good... Well... I guess it's settled, all six of you can stay in Star's room for the night, I hope you all enjoy your time here,"Silas said as he walked out of the dining room, leaving them to deal with rest of the crowd.

"Okay... Twilight, how about I show you my room,"Star suggested as she levitated both her and Twilight's bowl to an awaiting servant.

"Well... Okay, lets go,"Twilight said as her and Star left the dining hall, leaving the rest of the mane six with the humans.

"Ya know ya'll how about i catch up with ya'll later, If you don't mind, I would like to spend a little time with you, Maverick and Sally,"Apple Jack said as she turned to Maverick and Apple Flower.

"We don't mind at all, we are staying at the castle for the night, we got a room big enough for four,"Maverick said with a friendly smile.

"We would love for you to stay with us for the night cousin,"Apple Flower added.

"Yay! Apple Jack is sleeping over!"Sally exclaimed as she rushed over and Hugged Apple Jack again.

The mares just laughed at all the excitement as they all turned to see where Twilight and Star had left. Twilight and Star once again found themselves walking the halls of the castle, Twilight continued to look around at the castles marvelous decor as they traveled down a lower hall way and passed through a hall full of red decorous doors.

Finally Star and Twilight reached the room and Star opened it up to show off her astounding and fancy bedroom with a large royal bed, plenty of space, closets and dressers full of dresses and other clothes, and not to mention fancy paintings of herself and all six humans on her walls.

Twilight immediately began to explore the amazing room, Star closed the door behind her and flicked on some candles as the sun set gleamed it last light through her balcony window.

"Wow Star...! Your room is amazing, and I love the view of the city,"Twilight said as she opened the window and got the perfect view of Ironclad.

She then turned to see Star removing her dress and levitating some pillows to the floor while also removing her crown. Twilight then did the same as the two mares laid on the pillows and began to speak.

"So... you seem to have handled yourself pretty well Star, tell me about the Diamond Dogs,"Twilight asked as they laughed together.

"There's not much to tell, they weren't really all that tough, all I needed to do was never to fear the enemy and believe in yourself,"Star explained as she magically made two cups of tea appeared for both of them."Would you like some tea?"

"Aw... Thank you Star,"Twilight said as she took up her cup of tea."Wow... I still can't believe you use to be that adorable filly back in the day, you really have blossomed into a beautiful princess."

"Aww... Thank you Twilight, you have too since you defeated Tirek, tell me what it was like?"Star asked in a cute and curious voice.

"Oh that wasn't much, all i had to do was do something that helped change the life of another, and... Well, we gained the power of the rainbow,"Twilight said as she sipped her tea.

"Wow... That sounds amazing, but... I remember... When Randy and Rainbow chose to fight again, the rainbow didn't work, why do you think it didn't work on Randy?"Star asked.

"I don't know... I guess it's just a human thing,"Twilight said as her and Star chuckled.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came all but Apple Jack from the mane six as the four mares flooded the room and shut the door behind them.

"Oh thank Celestia we found you two, Randy keeps hitting on Fluttershy, and Ulfric smelled like dust and mud,"Rarity said as she jumped onto the pillows.

"Randy seemed nice,"Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy! He was hitting on you, he probably wanted to get you into his bedroom and... You know,"Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Um... No I don't know,"Fluttershy said with confusion.

Twilight and Star shared a laugh with each other as they all joined them in the sea of pillows, Twilight then looked around and noticed that Apple Jack was not with them.

"Hey... Where's Apple Jack?"Twilight questioned.

"She decided to stay with Apple Flower and Maverick in their own castle room for the night, she said she wanted to spend some time with little Sally,"Pinkie Pie answered as she bounced around the pillows.

"Oh... Well that sounds nice, so... How about we really get this slumber party started,"Star said as she made materials for make overs, and snacks appear.

"A slumber party! So...FUN!"Pinkie shouted with excitement.

"Oh yes, I simply must see how you maintain that wonderful mane, we get to give each other make overs!"Rarity exclaimed as she clapped her hooves together.

"Oh great, make overs, I might as well have hung out with Randy,"Rainbow Dash moped.

"Yay... Slumber party,"Fluttershy said quietly.

"That's right ladies, but first,"Star said as she suddenly turned her head to the door a it suddenly moved a bit.

Star got off the pillows and slowly walked towards the door to her bedroom, as she approached it, she gave it a sniff and a stare before smiling and nodding. She then turned around, lifted her back legs up and bucked the door hard as the door bent out and hit something as the sound of a man sounded out.

"OW...! Goddammit, now was that really necessary?!"Yelled the voice of none other than Randy as Star swung the door open to see him holding his nose in a bit of pain.

"Spying on mares again are we Randy? Get out of here Randy and don't let me catch you doing it again,"Star said as she waved him off.

"Whatever, hey Fluttershy! If you want to hang out with a man, you know where to find me,"Randy said as he walked off to his bedroom.

"Such a gentlemen,"Fluttershy said softly before getting looks from her friends.

Star then closed the door and gracefully walked back to the pillows to join Twilight and her friends as they all laughed at what just happened.

"Now I have been waiting for some pony to do that to him,"Rainbow said through her chuckles.

"I know... He needs a good smack to the face sometimes, now we can have some fun!"Star announced as they all began to have a fun slumber party.

**OH HOW FUN, NOW WE NEED TO GET GOOD OLD CELESTIA AND LUNA IN**

**AND YES WE WILL BE SEEING GILDA GRIFFON.**


	8. Chapter 7:A Visit To Ponyville

Chapter 7:A visit to Ponyville

It had been a week since princess Twilight's visit, but the memories of snacks, dancing, make overs with Rarity and wrestling with Rainbow Dash stuck with Star Sprite as she awoke to another beautiful day in Ironclad. As she stirred and snuggled her pillow with comfort, her door quietly opened and with it came prince Silas as he slowly entered her room with two cups of tea for both of them.

Silas then slowly placed the cups of tea on a desk by Star's bed and sat at the side as he gently shook her to wake her up. With a small shake on her shoulder, Star stirred and gave out a small yawn as her eyes opened slowly to see her father smiling at her.

"Father...? What is it? Is there something wrong...?"Star asked as she slowly sat up in her bed.

"No, everything's fine Star,"The prince said as he levitated a cup of tea to her while picking up his own."I made you some tea to start your day Star, I hope you like it."

Star took up her tea with her magic and put a little bit of sugar in both of their cups to sweeten it. They then tapped their cups together and drank slowly and casually as they felt the power of the tea ease and calm their minds as it brighten their days even more.

"So... Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"Star questioned as she parted her lips from her tea.

"Well... Not exactly, first there is something I would like you to see, then I have a small assignment for you,"Silas said gaining a excited gasp from Star as she smiled brightly.

"R-really! I'm getting an assignment!? M-my first royal assignment?!"Star said with a bright smile as she clapped her hooves together.

"That's right, your first royal assignment as the princess of Ironclad,"Silas said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh thank you father! I promise I will make you proud! I will be a great representative of Ironclad!"Star said excitedly as she hopped out of bed and ran into her closet.

"Yes, but first when your done getting dress, meet me at the castle training grounds, I want you to see a little something that me and Jason put together for the men,"The prince said as he casually left the room.

"Okay...! I will be out soon!"Star called from the closet.

Star continued to fumble and thrash around excitedly in the closet to find the right attire for this special assignment her father was giving her. Finally after several minutes, she burst out of the closet wearing a bright yellow simple dress with a dark yellow ribbon bow tied around the waist. She quickly rushed to the door, but stopped as she turned back and levitated her crown and cup of tea to her, she finished up her tea and placed the crown on her head as she then ran out her door with excitement.

Star rushed down the hallway, passing through cleaning maids and servants as she raced towards the training grounds. She then suddenly leaped over another servant who then looked back and called out to her.

"What's going on princess!"The servant called out.

"Sorry about that, but I can't talk right now! I'm going on my first royal assignment!"Star said excitedly.

Suddenly as she neared a door way to the training grounds, she suddenly felt an explosion go off at the grounds, the blast shook the whole castle and even knocked the excited Star off her hooves as she landed on her flank and saw stars. She slowly got back up and she went from excited to confused as she shook her head to stop all the dizziness and slowly walked to the door. As she slowly opened a door to the training grounds, she got the biggest shock of her life.

She was bare witnessing Sergei and Randy entering pitched combat, but rather than using regular weaponry, she saw with her own eyes, Sergei empowering his massive blade with green magic while Randy had made his regular steel sword empowered with blue magic, as well as wielding a blue shield completely made of magic. Star's jaw dropped as she watched the men battle with these new found powers.

Sergei suddenly sprang forward and swung his massive sword at Randy, but Randy managed to block the incoming attack with his own magical sword. Sparks of blue and green magic flew everywhere and the sound of grinding sharp metal screeched through out the whole ground. Rand then jumped back and unleashed two magical slashes, but Sergei manage to deflect the two slashes and deliver his own massive magical slash.

Randy just smirked as he wielded his shield and blocked the massive attack, but the resulting shock wave of the attack slamming against the shield forced Randy to leap back further while it just made Star once again fall on her flank. Randy then wielded his sword preparing to attack again before suddenly being called out.

"That's enough gentlemen! This sparring session went perfectly!"yelled none other than prince Silas as he stood watching from the door to the castle throne room.

"Yes your majesty!"Randy and Sergei said as they ceased all activity.

"Father...? What in the world was all that?!"Exclaimed Star as she slowly got back up and rushed to her father.

Silas turned to see Star coming and just chuckled while smiling at his shock daughter as they shared a hug.

"I see you have bare witness one of our greatest accomplishments,"Silas said as he gestured to Randy and Sergei who were standing at attention.

"They... They were... Using magic?!"Star exclaimed as Randy and Sergei chuckled at her shock."But... How...?!"

"Walk with me and I will explain,"Silas said as he gestured to the door before turning back to his men."Well done today gentlemen, now get prepared for your assignment."

"Yes sir!"Both men said as they walked off to the castle armory.

Star on the other hand walked with her father as they walked into the throne room.

"So... How were they able to use magic?"Star asked.

"Simple... remember those old intercoms we use to wear on our wrists to communicate?"Silas asked back.

"Yes... You and your men haven't worn those in six years,"Star answered with a raised eye brow.

"Yes well... For about a few months now, me and Jason were tinkering with our intercoms, we anted to see if we could make them work on magic rather than micro fusion energy,"Silas explained as they made it to the throne."Just a few days ago me and Jason were testing out our intercoms using my magic and to our astonishment... The intercoms bonded with the magic on an incredibly high synthetic level."

"That sounds incredible... But what about the magic?"Star questioned.

Silas chuckled at Star's curiosity at his discovery as he remembered the incredible event that took place between him and Jason that faithful day at Jason's black smith.

"Well... Jason chose to be the one to test out the intercom to see if it work, so he put it on his wrist and next thing we knew... One big flash of purple magic later and Jason was glowing completely purple, he almost blew the roof off shop,"Silas said with a chuckle while Star became astonished by the event."As it turned out, when the intercom connected to his wrist, the intercom had actually bonded with Jason's body and mind, empowering his body with magic abilities, the men take this in strive and use their magic using mainly their imagination and physical strength rather than concentration."

"So... Do they all have magic now?"Star asked.

"No... Maverick and Ulfrick chose to remain non magical, and I won't force them to change who they are,"Silas said in a more stern tone.

"Oh! Of course father, I wasn't assuming that they would all change or anything,"Star said frantically gaining a chuckle from Silas.

Silas then sat on his throne and let out a sigh as he looked at a window and could see Ponyville's shadow in the distance through his magical eyes. He then turned back to Star as she stood there patiently waiting for him to continue, he then smiled.

"So... On with your assignment then shall we?"Silas said, gaining an excited smile from Star.

"Oh yes of course Father! I promise you won't regret this, what is my assignment?!"Star asked with excitement while doing her best to contain herself.

"Easy now... Its not too important, but it will strengthen our relationship with Ponyville,"Silas said as he made a letter appear in front of him and skimmed through it."It appears that princess Twilight is having trouble with crime in town, unfortunately her guards are... well... How should I put this...? Ineffective, and they are in need of help from us."

"And you want me and some guards to venture to Ponyville and teach these criminals a lesson,"Star guessed.

"Not exactly, I need you to take Sergei, Randy and two guards to the town and take care of Ponyville's problem, the guards will mainly be there to help whip those Ponyville guards into shape while we also get to test out the mens magic abilities in the field,"Silas explained as he closed up the letter."And you will be there to spread your hope and show stern, strong and great leadership for the rainbow elements of harmony."

"Of course father, you won't regret this, I will show them what it means to be strong like Ironclad, their wills will be burning like fire when I'm done with them,"Star said proudly as she made her promise.

"Good... Randy and Sergei! You can enter now, you don't need to hide behind the door!"Silas called out as the door opened to reveal the two men standing right at the door as they slowly walked in."I take it that you two know your assignment? Seeing as you both spied on us the whole time."

"Yes prince Silas,"The men answered.

"Good... Because you will both be following Star's orders while you help Ponyville with its crime problems, and dammit Randy Don't be getting into fights with Rainbow Dash,"Silas said.

"Hehehe... Yes sir,"Randy said with a chuckle.

"Alright you are all dismissed, a chariot and some guards are waiting for you outside,"Silas said as Star and the men then began to leave."And Star... Good luck."

"Yes father, Ponyville will suffer crime no more,"Star said as her and the men left the throne room and entered the training grounds.

As they entered the grounds, they could see the chariot and the guards fully prepared and ready for them as Star looked to both men with anticipation.

"So... are we ready for this, cause I sure am,"Star said with excitement.

"Ah why not, it gives me a chance to get out for awhile and see other places,"Randy answered as he stretched his back out."And I can't wait to try out this magic stuff out again."

"Finally... Something you and me can agree on,"Sergei said as he rubbed at his intercom.

"Alright then... Lets go!"Star said as she rushed into the chariot with the two royal Ironclad guards.

The men just shrugged their shoulders and ventured casually into the chariot and sat with the guards as Star stood tall and gave the word.

"Onward! Let us depart to Ponyville immediately!"Star announced as the chariot Pegasus then lifted the chariot into the air and carried the group to Ponyville.

**NEXT TIME... ARRIVING IN PONYVILLE AND STARTING TO CLEAN PONYVILLE CRIME UP.**


	9. Chapter 8:Ponyville Problems

Chapter 8:Ponyville Problems

High above the clouds of Equestria, princess Star, Sergei, Randy, and two Ironclad guards were riding in the royal Ironclad chariot as they made their way to the town of Ponyville. Star was on the edge of her seat as she felt so excited that she had gotten her first royal assignment as a princess of Equestria. She could barley contain herself as she then stood at the edge of the chariot and flashed at bright and excited smile as she looked at the pleasant view of the entire land.

"Oh this is just wonderful! My first royal assignment, I knew it was a matter of time before father would trust me to begin royal duties, I just knew!"Star said as she happily clapped her hooves together in excitement.

"Yeah... Its just wonderful, you get to go out and do things for a bunch of snobby royalties, no offense, but that doesn't really sound like a good thing,"Randy said in a grouchy mood before getting punched in the arm by Sergei.

"Shut up! You don't know what royal life is like so keep those comments yourself!"Sergei scolded.

"Thank you Sergei, Guards? What do you think of this situation? You are entitled to your opinions,"Star said nicely to the guards.

The guards looked at each other with confusion at the princesses questioned and sighed before turning back to Star with an answer.

"Well... honestly princess If we may, we have been studying this assignment and lately we have become appalled at what we saw,"One guard said in a deep voice.

"It appears that the rising crime in Ponyville is mainly the fault of the royal guards there, they are far too weak and soft,"The other said.

"These stallions are pathetic, they're smaller than Canterlot guards, and they get tossed around like rag dolls by the crooks, these guards need a serious adjustment,"The first guard said.

"I see, that is duely noted, and I will leave the new schooling to the two of you, I'm sure the two of you can whip these poor guards into shape,"Star said with a confident smile to the guards.

"You can count on us princess!"Both guards said sternly with a salute.

"Hey look! We're just passing the city of Canterlot!"Randy announced as he pointed towards the mountain.

They all gathered to the side of the chariot, and there they saw it, the magnificent mountain city of Canterlot, the home of princesses of day and night. Star's eyes lit up like stars as she smiled and looked at all the beautiful sights of the city. From It's pearly white fancy houses to It's refined and shiny cobble stone roads, she then looked towards the Canterlot castle, the very home of Equestria's rulers, Celestia and Luna. Star dreamily glimpsed one more time at the wonderful city before it vanished through a stream of fluffy white clouds.

"Wow... I hope to actually visit Canterlot one of these days,"Star said as she finally sat back down in the chariot.

"I heard the city full of a bunch snobby rich ponys,"Randy said in a blank voice.

"Yes... That much is true, I even heard that none other than the infamous prince Blue Blood resides at Canterlot,"Sergei said, much to Star's displeasure.

"Blue Blood...!"Star hissed at the very mention of that name while the guards just furiously snorted."I swear if I ever see that pathetic bratty prince, I will personally snap off that stallions CROWN JEWELS! And toss them into the very pits of Tartarus!"

Sergei and Randy then backed away slowly from the deadly Star in fear, knowing of the infamy Blue Blood had with Ironclad from the very beginning. They looked at each other as they could tell that Star was mumbling to herself about what she would do to Blue Blood, they then began looking for a way out of the growing tension in the chariot, and that's when they saw what they needed.

"Princess look! We're coming up on Ponyville!"Sergei called out, snapping Star out of her heated mumbling.

She quickly rushed to the side of the chariot and looked out to see them coming up on the town of Ponyville. The town almost appeared to sparkle as she could feel the power of the rainbow glimmering of the town, she looked to the town center and all its marketing activity, fascinated by all the prosperation that appeared to be taken place. Her sights were then taken immediately by the bright and shining light of Ponyville's very own castle, with the power of the rainbow glowing off it, it stood towering over the town on a purple tree. Its colorful mix of the tree and cement building structure made it definitely represent the power of the rainbow.

"Wow...! Ponyville looks amazing, and that castle is just amazing!"Star exclaimed as she took in the sights.

"Do not forget Star, a lot of crime has been brewing for Ponyville, we can't let the sights get to us, lets just get to the real reason we're here,"Randy said with an unimpressed voice.

"*sigh*... You're right, we must focus on the task at hoof,"Star said as she got serious and turned to the Pegasus that were controlling the chariot."Take us down to the center of town!"

"Yes princess!"Both Pegasus said as they then descending towards the center of the town.

As they all descended upon the town, they could already tell that they were getting looks from all the ponies at the market place. The chariot had then finally made it's landing and with it the chariot door opened, Star then hopped out of chariot while the rest of the group walked out casually to get a good look at the town as Star happily announced herself.

"Citizens of Ponyville! I...princess Star and my human as well as pony defenders have arrived in your time of need! Please...! Do point to the direction of all this crime so we can..."Star began before being interrupted by a tap on the shoulder by Randy."What is it Randy?"

Star then turned to Randy with an annoyed look only to be confused by both men and guards giving the market place a greatly shocked faces. Star then raised an eye brow at the shock and turned towards the market place, and then when she got the shock of her life. All around them crime went rampant all over the place, they seen robbers taking corn and provisions from the markets by scared owners, they also looked to see royal guards of Ponyville tied up and being poked with sticks by punkish looking colts. Star's jaw dropped and her confused look was then changed to a look of great shock at all the crime, she then gulped and turned to the men and guards, seeing as their expressions didn't change.

"Um... Uh... Guys? Are you sure we have the right place?"Star asked, gaining small nods from the men and Ironclad guards."Well... At least we found the crime."

"Yes... But this is not going to be easy, what is your plan for this particular situation princess?"Sergei asked as he suddenly punched an attacking stallion thug with a knife, knocking him out immediately.

"Well... The Ponyville guards are going to need some schooling, just look at them!"Star exclaimed as she pointed to two surrounded Ponyville guards the were crying while being kicked by punkish colts.

"Are these guards for real?"One of the Ironclad guards said with disgust.

"This is just ridiculous, princess Star... If we may? Could we?"The other guard started.

"You don't even need to ask, whip these wimpy guards into shape!"Star said sternly.

"Yes princess!"The guards said as they wielded their swords and charged in to take care of the colts.

After a sudden tackle and struggle with the guards, the colts all found themselves hog tied by their legs and had rags stuffed into their mouths. While the colts struggled, the guards then turned to the Ponyville guards and cut them loose from the ropes that were around their legs, the crying guards then began kissing the hooves of the Ironclad guards, now filled with gratitude.

"Oh thank Celestia you guys came, these colts just kept poking us and hitting us like pinatas, If you guys hadn't come along, who knows what they would have done,"One of the Ponyville guards said with fear.

"Stop yammering and stand up straight! Both of you!"One of the Ironclad guards yelled at the Ponyville guards.

The Ponyville guards then immediately stand up straight and at attention, they began to get fearful again and tear up as the Ironclad guards stared them down.

"Don't you nancy colts start crying again, have a little self respect!"The Ironclad guard yelled again, gradually making the guards stop their crying.

"Now then... Our names are Sargent clutter and Sargent clipper, as you can see, we are from Ironclad, and we are here to whip you sorry exuses for Ponyville guards into shape,"The guard known as clutter said sternly.

"By the time we are done with you nancy colts, we are at least going to have you well trained by Canterlot or Crystal empire standards!"Clipper added as he looked deep into the frighten eyes of the Ponyville guards."Is that perfectly clear?!"

"Yes sir!"Both guards said fearfully.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"Clipper roared.

"YES SIR SARGENT CLIPPER AND CLUTTER SIR!"The Ponyville guards shouted.

"Good! Now we can start with some exercises, you! You are Pegasus! Give us thirty wing ups double time! And you! Your an earth pony, give us thirty push ups!"Clutter demanded.

The Ponyville guards instantly dropped down to the ground, while the Pegasus guard did wing ups, the earth pony began doing push ups. Star, Randy and Sergei were currently clearing out the market place of all petty robbers and goons, It became a simple task, capture, slap on hand cuffs made of magic, rough up any that resisted. As Randy was finishing up his side of all the crime, he then noticed none other than Apple Jack the element of honesty stationed at her own little apple market armed with a bat. Randy just smiled as he casually walked over to her market, but not before a robber then rushed to her stand and pointed a knife at her.

"Give all the bits and apples you got mare! I'm not playing with you!"The robber said, only to get swung at with the bet.

"You ain't taking nothing from mah stand ya varmint! Get out of here right now!"Apple Jack demanded as she swung her bat at him.

"I'm not leaving without that money and merchandise wretch!"The robber said as he swung his blade back at him.

Finally the robber managed to knock away the bat and jumped over the counter of the market, he then began to take apples and bits from her sacks while keeping Apple Jack at knife point. Little did he know, Randy was right behind him, and before he knew it, Randy snatched the robber up by his throat and slammed his face down on the counter. The robber then turned around to slash at Randy, but Randy manage to grab his hoof with the knife in it and uppercutted the robber so hard that he was sent flying into the air. In the process, the robber had loss all the money and apples he stole as he came back down and landed in a water trough.

"Hey Apple Jack, you look like you were in a tight spot,"Randy the casually said as he magically levitated all the loss apple and bits into a pile on the counter.

"Well... Ah admit, I kind of was, and how in the hay did you do that,"Apple Jack asked as she pointed to Randy's hands that were still glowing blue with magic.

"Oh this...? That's just thanks to the new modifications to our old intercoms, pretty neat huh?"Randy boasted as he showed off his intercom."So what's up with you? How come so much chaos and crime is going on here?"

"Well... Ah think it has something to do with a gang of stallions that walked right in and started spreading all kinds of trouble and influencing some of our locals,"Apple Jack explained.

"Really...? That's interesting, perhaps if this gang were to be arrested or destroyed, that may send a message out to the public, we already have our own Ironclad guards whipping your Ponyville guards into shape, they are really pathetic,"Randy explained as he purchased one apple from Apple Jack.

"Welp... Ah can't really argue with you, the guards were kind of trained by... Pinkie Pie,"Apple Jack said with a nervous smile.

"Are you serious! I would have chosen Rainbow Dash rather than Pinkie! She's a bitch yeah, but at least she could toughen them up!"Randy explained with a disapproving sigh as he bit into his apple.

"There is another thing ah forgot to mention, we... Don't exactly have a working jailhouse,"Apple Jack said in the same tone.

"Oh my god,"Randy said as he slapped himself in the head with frustration."Then what do you do with the criminals when you actually arrest them?"

"We just banish them from the town,"Apple Jack answered.

"Oh jeez... Okay, do you at least have some builders or architectures around?"Randy questioned as he took another bite of his apple.

"That we do have, they were kind of laid off though,"Apple Jack answered.

"Alright, I can work with that, I'll find them and I will personally pay for supplies, but dammit this town needs a jailhouse and a prison!"Randy said sternly as he finished his apple and walked away to find the builders.

"Thanks for your help!"Apple Jack called out.

"No problem AJ!"Randy called out as he ran off to find the rest of the group to tell them what he had discovered.

**I HAVE NOTICED THAT THIS STORY HASN'T QUITE HIT OFF LIKE I THOUGHT, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER, I ALWAYS FINISH MY STORIES WHEN I START THEM, THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE SO FAR SUPPORTED IT, REALLY APPRECIATE THE KINDNESS:)BRO HOOF/)**


	10. Chapter 9:The Apple Family Of Ironclad

Side Story, Chapter 9:The Apple Family Of Ironclad

It was now noon and the Ironclad farms were now teeming with activity as the farmers had began their harvest of all crops for the season. With winter slowly approaching, it was important that all this food was collected for Ironclad, and for those that they trade with.

Maverick O'Neil was currently walking through the farm community and overseeing the harvest as he traveled from on farm home to another. He had then made it to the home of the widowed mare Daisy Mane who had lost her husband Husker Clop in a raid by Diamond Dogs. Maverick took a deep breath knowing that he was going to see the wife of a friend that he personally tried to help as he gently knocked on the door.

"Daisy...? It's Maverick... Can I come in for a moment?"Maverick asked in almost a whisper.

"I... Of course you can come in... Mr O'Neil,"The small voice of a mare sounded out.

Maverick then slowly entered the house and looked around to find the mare, the whole home's decoration was solid wood, it had a small table where the family would eat, and two bedrooms. Maverick continued to look around as he passed by a shelf with pictures of a mare and a stallion kissing on what appeared to be a wedding, and the two of them holding a small foal in there arms. It was then that Maverick had then saw a mare that had green coat, and a purple mane and tail with a streak of light blue in It, but the rest of her was currently covered by a black cloak with a hood over her face as she held a small foal in her arms while rocking in a rocking chair.

"Daisy...? Are you alright?"Maverick asked as he slowly approached her.

"I'm sorry I was late, she woke up crying, turns out she was hungry,"The mare known as Daisy said as she rocked the foal to sleep in her fore arms.

"Ah... Don't worry about it, I know it's important to be there for your child, I'll let you go for today,"Maverick offered as he kneeled right in front of Daisy and her foal."She's a very beautiful filly."

"Thank you... Mr O'Neil,"Daisy simply said as a stray tear stream down her cheek.

"Hey... I'm sorry about Husker, I know you two loved each other with all your heart, I wish there could have been more we could have done for him,"Maverick said softly as he placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder."Remember... He died protecting you and the beautiful bundle of joy you got in your arms, you and this filly were the most important thing to him, and he would want you to be strong, not just for him, but for this filly too."

Daisy then looked down at the foal as it opened it's baby blue eyes as it cooed and giggled at her, making her crack a smile as tears flowed from her eyes at the mere sight of the beautiful little filly. She then turned to Maverick as he slowly slid her hood down to reveal her lime green eyes as she hugged Maverick with her free fore arm.

"Thank you... Maverick,"Daisy said as she slowly parted from her hug with Maverick.

"Your welcome... I need to go now, need to help my wife with our own share of the harvest,"Maverick said as he stood tall and began to leave.

"When I get her back to sleep... I'll be out to help however I can,"Daisy said as Maverick opened the door to leave.

"That's alright, you just remember to be strong for her as Husker was for both of ya,"Maverick said as he was about to leave.

"Sparkling Hope,"Daisy suddenly said, stopping Maverick as he was almost out the door.

"What was that Daisy?"Maverick said turning back to Daisy.

"Her name... I've chosen to name her after what Star Sprite represented, after all... She was the one who helped me give birth to her,"Daisy explained as she smiled at the filly.

"That sounds like a wonderful name for her, well... See ya around sometime,"Maverick said as he finally left.

With that business done, Maverick walked casually through the community and could see the harvests going into full swing as farm stallions, mares, and even filly's and colts were harvesting everything from corn to wheat and even apples. Maverick had gain some waves from every pony and even a few howdie do's from the filly's and colts, he had then left his small community and made for his house up on the hill. Just as he had made it up the hill he could see Apple Flower and little Sally picking carrots from their garden, he then smirked as he slowly and quietly walked over to Apple Flower and quietly chuckled as he gently pinched Apple Flower on her flank, startling her in the process.

"Oh mah goodness...! Don't scare me like that!"Apple Flower exclaimed as she turned to Maverick.

"Pa...!"Sally exclaimed as she hugged her dad's leg.

"Hello Sally, I see your helping your mother with the harvest,"Maverick said as he saw the bundle of carrots Sally was holding.

"Sure am, Ma said If we can at least get the carrots done, we'll be able to get the apple harvest done by tonight,"Sally said as she carried the carrots over to a basket and placed them inside.

"She's been helping me this whole time, where did you go off to?"Apple Flower asked as she gave Maverick a small kiss.

"Just needed to look over the community, just making sure that the harvest was in full swing,"Maverick said as he sighed while remembering his heart to heart chat with Daisy."And... I wanted to check up on Daisy, she still taking Husker's death hard, but I'm sure she'll come around, she just has to remember that their daughter is the most important thing now."

"Ah couldn't agree with you more, you did a very good thing today sugar cube,"Apple Flower said as she managed to get on her hind legs and wrap her hooves around Maverick.

"Seeing how Daisy's been trying to be strong for her filly... It makes think about our family a lot more now a days,"Maverick said as he held Apple Flower in his big arms and began gently kissing her repeatedly."Apple Flower, what would you think...? Of us having another baby? A little brother or sister for Sally?"

"Oh sugar cube, are ya really sure that we should really bring another baby into the world after such a tragedy occurred?"Apple Flower questioned.

"Of course, a bigger family is better, and this child will send a word to our enemies that us Ironclad farmers will not be deterred,"Maverick explained as he caressed his hands all over his wife.

"Well... Maybe your right, a bigger family is better, maybe we can try sometime tomorrow night when we are done with the harvest,"Apple Flower suggested.

"Well... I suppose we could do that, now let's help Sally before she hurts herself picking carrots,"Maverick suggested as they both turned to see Sally trying to pick a large carrot.

They both chuckled to each other as they walked over to Sally, Maverick then helped Sally by gripping the carrot with her and pulling it out. Sally then stumbled back with the carrot in her hands and held it as she thought that she pulled it out by herself.

"Look pa, I got it,"Sally said as she held up the carrot.

"You sure did sweet heart, ya sure did,"Maverick encouraged as he helped Sally to her feet.

They then began to finish harvesting every thing of carrots they could find that were ripe for the picking today, in all they were able to bring in a rough estimate of sixty three ripe carrots before calling it a day. By the end of that little job all of them were sweaty and ready to take a break with some of Apple Flower's famous lemonade. Then suddenly out of no where a cloud of green and purple smoke appeared right in front of them and poofed into a magical letter, Maverick then quickly took up the letter and began reading it, and as he read he became more surprised by the minute.

"What is it hun? Who's the letter from?Apple Flower asked.

"It's from all the elders of the Apple family... They want to have the Apple family reunion here,"Maverick said with a slightly surprised tone.

Apple Flower gasp and lit up with a large smile as she got really excited about the upcoming family reunion as she let out a loud and proud yeehaw.

"This is great news, normally they have the reunion at cousin Apple Jack's place, but for them to want us hosting the reunion here in the next month, this is amazing!"Apple Flower exclaimed as her and Sally hugged Maverick.

"Yay...! I get to see my whole family!"Sally said happily.

"Well... At least I know what we'll be doing next month, I just hope Big Mac doesn't act the way he did at our wedding,"Maverick said as him and his family went back inside to take a break from the harvest.

As they entered there house, Maverick then picked up a piece of paper and began writing a reply to the Apple family to tell them that they accept the term to host the family reunion. Apple Flower on the other hand was setting out some lemons to make some lemonade for all of them before going out to work again, Sally even chose to help her by bringing over a large glass picture over and filling it with water.

"Well... the reply is finished, how does this sound?"Maverick asked as he began to read his reply.

_Dear Apple Elders_

_We will gladly accept the honor of hosting the Apple family reunion here on the Ironclad farms, there will be dancing, games for all to play, music, traditional Apple foods and drinks, and a beautiful sight of the sunset for all to see. We will be sending out invitations within a week and all will be invited, so prepare for the Ironclad experience of your life at the reunion._

_sincerely Maverick O'Neil_

"It sounds perfect Maverick, the sending powder is right by the window,"Apple Flower said.

Maverick had then finally finished reading the reply just as Apple Flower and Sally had finished making lemonade, they brought it over to the table and poured some into three cups as Maverick rolled up the letter and took up his drink. He then sipped his lemonade as he walked over to a small brown bag on the window and scooped up some gray powder. He held the letter up in front of the powder and blew the powder all over the letter, it then suddenly disintegrated into purple smoke and green flames as it traveled out the window and was on it's way to the Apples to tell them the news. He then finally chugged down his lemonade, finally tasting it and smiling with satisfaction.

"Wow... This is good lemonade,"Maverick said as he placed his cup in the sink.

"Aw thank you hun,"Apple Flower said as her and Sally finished their lemonade and put their cups in the sink."Alright now, ah guess it's back the work."

"Okay!"Sally announced happily as she followed her mother out of the house.

"*sigh*... Just another day at the Apple family house,"Maverick said to himself as he went out to complete the harvest for the day.

**JUST A LITTLE SIDE STORY TO EXPERIMENT WITH THE APPLE FAMILY NOTHING MAJOR**.


	11. Chapter 10:Taming Ponyville

Chapter 10:Taming Ponyville

Ponyville was currently still in chaos as princess Star, the humans and the guards of Ironclad guards struggled to clean up Ponyville's crime wave, but they were slowly making progress as Star was working with the troubled colts and fillies to help stop them from stealing. her horn gleamed with the magical gray light as it sparkled in the foals eyes, they felt hope and the desire to steal slowly fading away.

"Colts and fillies, I hope you can understand that stealing is wrong no matter the reason for it, those of you that have sick or poor families, I understand that you want to help your families with all the troubles you are facing, but stealing is not the answer, what keeps a family going is seeing you by their side through good and bad times,"Star explained as she gained a crowd of nods from the foals.

"Um... Princess?"One little filly said with a raised hoof.

"Yes little one...? Is there something troubling you?"Star asked.

"I uh... I want to tell you that... There's this group of stallions, and they kind of kept saying that it was okay to steal and hurt others, were they really wrong?"The filly asked.

Star suddenly felt herself stricken with deep anger at the fact that stallions would dare to spread such influence into such a nice town, and to do this with little fillies and colts as well, that was way too far for Star's case. She took a deep breath and managed to shake her fury away and replace it with a comforting smile for all the foals as she saw their faces light up with change and happiness.

"Thank you for the information little one, you have just help out the town with their little problem, doesn't it feel good to help rather than steal?"Star questioned in a soft voice.

"Yes princess Star!"They all announced like a school house classroom.

"That's wonderful, If you all continued to good things for others, in time... Good things will happen for you,"Star reassured with a bright smile on her face."Now it's time for you all to go home and spread the good word around for your friends and family, I'm sure they will love to hear what you have learned."

The fillies and colts then suddenly raised their hooves and cheered for the kind words of the princess before suddenly running off to be with their families. Star then let out a breath of relief as her mind then went back to the highly probable source of all the criminal influence, these strange group of stallions had to be stop by any means necessary before they destroy Ponyville from the inside out.

She then turned around and began walking through the center of town as she noticed that the crime was starting to whine down, she watched as a group of stallions were building a jail house with Randy over seeing the construction. She then was approached by Sergei who was currently holding a massive pile of ponies that were either thuggish looking or perhaps robbers of a sort.

"So... How goes that criminal hunt Sergei?"Star questioned.

"Smoothly... But this place will never be truly free until we take care of the source of the crime,"Sergei said.

"Hey pal! You gonna put us down anytime soon!"A thuggish looking mare yelled from his back.

"SHUT UP OR THE ONLY THING I WILL PUT IS MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"Sergei snapped, shutting up the mare.

"Quite the rowdy crowd you got on your back huh Sergei?"Star questioned sarcastically.

"Yes... Still waiting for jail house to be made,"Sergei said as he readjusted the ponies on his back.

They both then turned to see on the path to the castle that Randy and a dozen stallion workers were making a jail house. They appeared to be making good progress as they already made the refine stone walls and were crafting the inside as they speak. There had even been a few cells that were made ahead of time for the crooks they had encounter when they first stepped foot in Ponyville Randy had then exited the building and notice the two as he ran towards them with news.

"Star Sprite! Hey Star! The jail house is getting done as we speak, and I just got a tip about this group of stallions being at the center,"Randy informed.

"We know that Randy, but we don't know where they are,"Star said with a bit of irritation before letting out a sigh to calm her nerves."How are the guards doing with the Ponyville guards?"

"Look for yourself,"Randy said as they looked over towards the jail house.

They then saw the Ironclad guards and the Ponyville guards escorting a group of teenaged colts who were dressed up in rags to the new jail house. To their surprise they noticed how the Ponyville guards looked a bit more stern then they were before, the Ironclad guards were smiling proudly at the progress they had made in the last several hours. Suddenly one of the colts fell down and grunted with irritation as a Ponyville guard was about to help him back up, but the Ironclad guard knew better and stopped him as he raised his spear to the colt.

"Drop it...! Drop the weapon or I will skewer you like a pig!"The Ironclad guard snapped as the colt suddenly revealed a dagger he had hidden in his rags.

The other Ironclad guard snatched the dagger out of the colts hoof and forced him to his hooves and gave him a shove to catch up with the group while the Ponyville guard another lesson.

"That could have been your life right there! Many criminals and crooks no matter who or what will do anything to escape...! Even kill you in cold blood!"The Ironclad guard said sternly to the Ponyville guard."Whenever they put on such a fake act, proceed with caution, keep your weapon on them at all times, if they should try to fight, be ready and willing to take their life to keep your own."

"Yes sir...!"The Ponyville guard said sternly, but still had a touch of fear in his voice.

"Good...! Now let's catch up to the rest of the group!"The Ironclad guard suggested.

They then ran and caught up to the group as they went inside the jail house to find a working cell for the juvenile colts while Star and the humans just stood there chuckling.

"Ah... Watching the stern and perfect discipline of soldiers and guards makes me want to weep with joy,"Sergei said proudly.

"It is isn't it? It really is,"Randy added, noticing that maybe him and Sergei had some common ground after all."Hey, why don't you get rid of that giant pile of shit your carrying around, there are already a few working jail cells in the jail house."

"That's a good idea,"Sergei said as he dropped the crowd of crooks and got the attention of a Ponyville guard."HEY! Do you mind taking all these criminals away to the new jail house, we got more important things to do!"

"Yes of course Mr Sergei sir!"The guard said as sternly as he could as he drew a sword and began to guide the crowd to the jail house.

"Alright that's enough chatter, we need to find out where these stallions are and do away with them before all of Ponyville is consumed with corruption,"Star said as she looked deep into her thoughts.

The men thought with her as well, but could not come up with an idea of any sort. It was then that they opened their eyes and noticed a shadow on the ground and looked to see none other than Rainbow Dash flying through the skies as she patrolled the town, then an idea suddenly struck them.

"Perhaps she could be of assistance, she patrols the skies of the town, she must be able to pinpoint their location,"Star said before receiving an abjection.

"Now hold on a moment princess, I urge you to reconsider, Rainbow Dash is a bitch and she will fight us on every choice we make,"Randy begged, knowing that an incident between him and Rainbow was inedible.

"No she will not Randy, she knows why we are here and she is the element of loyalty and she will do everything in her power to remain loyal to her town, and that means she will do anything to protect it... Even if it means working with some one she doesn't like,"Star explained as she looked up to the sky.

"This is a bad idea,"Randy said.

"What other choice is there?"Sergei said back, silencing Randy as star took a deep breath.

**"HEY RAINBOW DASH, CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE?!"**Star roared in her very own royal Ironclad voice.

Rainbow Dash had the jumped in mid air and screamed as she lost her flight pattern and began descending towards them, but luckily Star used her magic and caught Rainbow Dash in a swirling orb of grey magic. She then gently lowered Rainbow Dash until she was only three feet off the ground and turned her around so they were staring face to face.

"Hey Rainbow, sorry about the scare, we just needed your help with something,"Star said in a much softer voice.

"I...I wasn't scared, just a little surprised that's all,"Rainbow denied as Star released her from the magical orb.

"Yeah that's bull shit right there, you were screaming your head and you even lost the will to fly you chicken,"Randy mocked with a loud cackle.

"Shut up Randy!"Rainbow Dash snapped as she got up in his face again.

"That's enough! We're here to help Ponyville with the crime spree that's been happening here and we were wondering if you knew of a particular group of stallions that appear to be the center of it,"Star explained as she started losing patience.

"Well yeah... They hang out near the edge of Ponyville on the path to Sweet Apple Acres,"Rainbow Dash said as she turned to Star.

"Wait a minute! You knew this whole time?! Why didn't you do anything about the you fool?! I thought you were suppose to be a tough and loyal mare to the town!"Sergei snapped at the sudden revealment of Rainbow's arrogance.

"Well... When we saw them they were really weird, we saw fire and water dripping from their sleeves and rocks coming off this one stallion's hood but they were covered in cloaks, we couldn't see what they look like,"Rainbow Dash explained as surprised looks formed on their faces."So Twilight told me not to mess around with them until you all arrived."

This strange explanation of the group of stallions brought mystery to everyone and every pony's mind as they find themselves wondering about the group.

"Hmm... Perhaps it was wise for you not to confront them until we arrived, these stallions might be into something much more sinister than just corrupting a town,"Star said in a grim voice."Will you take us to them, we will deal with these stallions personally if it means saving Ponyville."

"Agreed, we do not care what kind of ponies these stallions are, we will destroy them where they stand!"Sergei said sternly as he wielded his massive sword.

"Oh yeah! I've been dieing to try this magic stuff on a real foe! Bring it on!"Randy said as he pulled his sword out.

"Well... Okay then! Follow me!"Rainbow said confidently as she took off into the sky and flew towards the edge of the town with the trio hot on their tail.

**ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER BATTLE, STAR AND THE MEN VS A GROUP OF STALLIONS THAT EVEN THE WIELDERS OF THE RAINBOW POWER DO NOT DARE TO TANGLE WITH.**


End file.
